micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Historiae Sarmaticae
Historiae Sarmaticae czyli Opis Dziejów Wyspy Sarmacji stanowi oficjalną historię przedinternetową Księstwa Sarmacji autorstwa przede wszystkim Michała Radetzky'ego oraz Michasia Winnickiego. Historia starożytna Pierwszymi znanymi śladami osadnictwa w Sarmacji są ślady kultury megalitycznej z okresu późnego neolitu. Rozwijała się ona bujnie od około 3000 do 2000 p.n.e. Zakłada się, że osadnictwo neolityczne nastąpiło bezpośrednio z zachodnich wybrzeży Europy. Specyfika są kamienne korony pogrzebowe rodzaj pierścieni wykuwanych w skale (zwykle granicie) i zakładanych na głowę zmarłemu. Nie jest znana jej funkcja nie była na pewno oznaka władzy gdyż znajdowano ja zarówno w bogatych grobach wodzów jak i w zwyczajnych grobowcach. Ślady kultury obecne są na całej wyspie (liczne menhiry, dolmeny, trylity, kromlechy), i przez długi czas nie udało się jedna wyróżnić jakiegoś szczególnego ośrodka. W 2005 roku nowe wykopaliska odkryły zagrzebane głęboko pod ziemią resztki miasta w okolicach Morvanu. Jego większa część prawdopodobnie została zalana przez jezioro. Przyczyną zagłady była najprawdopodobniej niewielka erupcja wulkanu, która spowodowała stopienie się sporej części czapy lodowej. Gigantyczna błotna lawina runęła po zboczu zagrzebując miasto pod kilku metrową skorupą i wpadła do jeziora spłycając je znacznie (Przed erupcją średnia głębokość wynosiła najprawdopodobniej ok. 300 m., a po niej ok. 20 m). Po zagładzie głównego miasta ta cywilizacja rozpadła się, a ludność rozproszyła. Wkrótce (ok. 1500 r. p.n.e. została ona podbita i wchłonięta przez dwie grupy najeźdźców, którzy przynieśli do Sarmacji sztukę wytapiania miedzi i brązu. Jedna z tych grup, Ryhtowie, spokrewniona najprawdopodobniej z Egipcjanami, przybyła z Afryki Północno–Zachodniej, druga zaś, Maglorowie, pochodziła z grupy, do której należeli pierwotni Piktowie (ok. VI–V w. p.n.e. ulegli latenizacji) i Baskowie. Jej pierwotne miejsce zamieszkania leżało w Europie Północnej — na Wyspach Brytyjskich i w Norwegii. Obie te grupy podzieliwszy między sobą wyspę, rozpadły się na grupy plemienne, które, jak wynika z przekazów, prowadziły między sobą krwawe wojny o dominację. Spowodowały one spowolnienie ich postępu kulturowo–technologicznego. Proces atomizacji sprawił, że kiedy około 1000 r. p.n.e. na wyspę przybyły kolejne trzy plemiona, przynosząc ze sobą żelazo, tubylcy nie stanowili już dla nich żadnej przeszkody. Nowa inwazja przypominała poprzednią. Sarmowie, przybysze z Zachodniej Europy (Bretania, Akwitania) podzieleni byli na trzy plemiona — Niedźwiedzi (nazwa pochodzi od totemu plemiennego), Warów i Guzów (nazwy pochodzą od zachowanych w legendzie imion wodzów Wara i Guza Czarnego). Osiedlili się na północno–wschodnim wybrzeżu wyspy. Wraz z nimi, niemalże równolegle, przybyło plemię Galonów, spokrewnionych z Sarmatami. Byli od nich mniej liczni, jednak byli o wiele lepiej zorganizowani — Druidzi zwani w dialekcie Galonów semnotemami pełnili rolę czynnika jednoczącego poszczególne szczepy. Zgodnie z przekazami, druidzi ci byli czcicielami słońca, a ich wiedzę badacze wywodzą z różnych miejsc — Grecji, Egiptu, Chin a nawet z Atlantydy. Gellonowie pozostali na swoich pierwotnych siedliskach — Sarmowie nie mieli tego szczęścia. Około 700–800 r. p.n.e. przenieśli się w rejon centralny, zwany później Sarmacją Właściwą. Zostali oni bowiem wyparci przez dwa połączone plemiona Wagarczyków i Armerczyków. Są to najbardziej tajemnicze plemiona w historii Sarmacji. Wagarczycy są niewątpliwie spokrewnieni z Japończykami, mają podobną kulturę, język i pismo. Tymczasem krępi i jasnożółci, prawie biali, Armerczycy przywodzą na myśl czystych Chińczyków, niezmieszanych z najeźdźcami z grupy mongoloidalnej. Nie wiadomo dotychczas skąd pojawili się oni w Sarmacji. Ich własne przekazy są pod tym względem niezwykle enigmatyczne, więc próby wydedukowania, jaką drogę przeszli, są trudne. Na uwagę zasługuje teoria, że przedostali się tutaj przez Amerykę środkową, po drodze cywilizując plemiona meksykańskie. To oni mają być owymi „półbogami”, którzy w legendach plemion środkowo–amerykańskich odeszli na wschód. Inna teoria wysnuta przez jednego z profesorów GIN, mówi że byli to potomkowie Atlantydów. Wyparci ze swoich nadmorskich ziem Sarmaci zepchnęli pierwotnych mieszkańców, Maglorów, na zachód, a sami osiedlili się na ich ziemiach. Nadal jednak nie stworzyli swojego państwa. Lepiej powiodło się natomiast Galonom — sprzymierzyli się oni z Wagarczykami i Armerczykami i wspólnie z nimi zaatakowali Sarmów, co pozwoliło im przejąć niektóre fragmenty ich pierwotnego terytorium. Następnie nastąpiło wymieszanie się plemion — większość Guzów osiedliła się pomiędzy Galonami, którzy po przejęciu co niektórych fragmentów sarmackiej kultury (głównie tych związanych z walką, jako że Galonowie w tym okresie nie byli najlepszymi wojownikami) zdominowali swoich sojuszników do tego stopnia, że do początku naszej ery nie dało się już wyodrębnić jednych od drugich. Trzecim najeźdźcą było plemię Acjan. Przybyło ono z Północnej Afryki, choć pochodzili oni z Azji, na co wskazuje ich pierwotna kultura, spokrewniona z babilońską. Po drodze przejęli oni pismo hieratyczne od Egipcjan, przez co początkowo mylnie uważano, że są oni z tej samej grupy etnicznej. Wylądowali oni w południowo–wschodniej części wyspy, bardzo szybko podbijając i wchłaniając skłócone plemiona Ryhtów. Resztki tego plemienia przetrwały do tej pory jedynie na wyspie Awarze. Jednak to był ich jedyny sukces, gdyż szybko okazało się, że ta część wyspy, na której się osiedlili, jest nieurodzajna i brak w niej zasobów naturalnych. Próby wypraw na zachód, przeciwko Maglorom, zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. Spowodowało to, że ok. 700 r. p.n.e. Acjanie podzielili się na ok. 10 skłóconych plemion. Były one podatne na wpływy Sarmatów, których język, kultura i religia zaczęły wypierać pierwotne wierzenia i kulturę Acjan. W ich obronie w roku 382 p.n.e. unia najsilniejszych plemion — Acjo, Driz, Samba i Iurga, wywołała pierwszą wojnę Dabską — nazwaną tak od określenia Sarmatów w pierwotnym języku acjańskim — Dabowie, czyli władcy koni. Nazywano ich tak, gdyż w odróżnieniu od Acjan, walczących wzorem Egipcjan na rydwanach, Sarmaci jeździli na oklep i doprowadzali tę taktykę do perfekcji. Zarówno ta, jak i kolejne wojny (było ich aż 8, w latach 382 p.n.e. do 90 p.n.e.) przebiegały tak samo. Obaj przeciwnicy, jako że składali się z wielu plemion, potrafili się zjednoczyć i odeprzeć atak wroga, ale przy próbach wyprawy na tereny wroga wychodziły dawne animozje i przegrywali w walce ze zjednoczonymi plemionami drugiej strony. Żadna jednak z tych doraźnych unii nie przetrwała dłużej. Wagarczycy i Armerczycy nie zaangażowali się w ten konflikt, izolując się właściwie od reszty Sarmacji. Inna była postawa Maglorów. Byli oni ciągle atakowani przez Acjan, próbujących powiększyć swoje tereny w celu wzmocnienia gospodarczego. Wykorzystywali to skrzętnie Sarmaci, którzy wspierając autochtonów przeciwko Acjanom, sami przejmowali nad nimi władzę. Ok. 200 r. p.n.e. istniało już tylko niewielkich niezależnych Maglorskich plemion w okolicach jez. Błękitnego. W roku 100 p.n.e. wodzem Warów został Elmer I zwany później Wielkim. Był on twórcą potęgi Sarmatów. Poślubił on Edę, córkę nieznanego z imienia wodza Galonów, a także doprowadził do utworzenia stałego sojuszu wojskowo–handlowego z Niedźwiedziami. Następnie mianował się Wodzem Wodzów, praktycznie tworząc pierwsze zjednoczone państwo Sarmackie. Oparł system administracyjny się na wojewodach, stworzył także system umocnionych grodów. Uzupełnił konną drużynę stałymi garnizonami tarczowników, dzięki czemu mógł skupić jeźdźców w jednym miejscu. Dzięki stworzeniu organizacji państwowej mógł pokonać Acjan w ostatniej wojnie Dabskiej (95–90 p.n.e.) W bitwie pod Gebrą, stolicą plemienia Driz rozbił armię zjednoczonych plemion. Zburzył miasto, i podporządkował sobie dwa najbardziej wysunięte na północ plemiona. Pozostałe musiały zapłacić daninę i wydać łącznie około 3000 zakładników Sarmatom. Jednak ten okres obfitował w niespodzianki. Pierwszą z nich było celtyckie plemię Morvańczyków, które wypędzone z Irlandii, wyruszyli na długą tułaczkę (lądowali m.in. w Afryce Północnej, i w Scholandii, skąd wyparli ich tubylcy). Do Sarmacji dotarli ok. 29 r. p.n.e. i osiedlili się na Złotym Wybrzeżu. Nie pozostali tam długo, bowiem stale byli atakowani przez Acjan. Postanowili wyemigrować na północ i osiedlić się ok. 10 r. p.n.e. nad jeziorem Błękitnym (morv. Loch Gorm). Podbili tam ostatnie niewielkie państwa Maglorów. Resztki tego prastarego narodu zachowały się tylko na Wyspie Troi. Morvańskie plemiona szybko zaczęły się rozwijać, tworząc dwa ośrodki państwowe — Tir na Nóg i Tir na Loch Mór. W roku 110 n.e. przypuścili atak na Acjan, pokonując ich w polu i oblegając wszystkie miasta. Jednak zdołali zdobyć tylko 2 mniejsze, gdyż musieli się wycofać, aby bronić swoich ziem przed najazdem Sarmatów. Z niemałym trudem zdołali wyprzeć łupieżców, jednak Kraj Acjan został ocalony. Morvańczycy postanowili porzucić tryb życia łupieżców utrzymujących się z napadów na sąsiadów i zaczęli rozwijać rolnictwo i hodowlę. Ich obecność zachwiała równowagą między Sarmatami a Acjanami, którzy nie napadali już na siebie tak często, gdyż musieli utrzymywać armię w gotowości do odparcia niespodziewanego najazdu z trzeciej strony. Ten wymuszony spokój sprzyjał raczej mieszkańcom południowej części wyspy, gdyż mogli odbudowywać swoją siłę, podczas kiedy wśród plemion Sarmackich nasilał się kryzys. Władcy z dynastii Waryjskiej mieli duże problemy z utrzymaniem w całości swojego państwa. Aby zrobić to musieli dokładnie podzielić ziemie wszystkich plemion i podjąć decyzję, że wojska z jednego plemienia nie mogą stacjonować na własnych terytoriach. Miało to zapobiec buntowi i secesji. Ponieważ na plemiennych drużynach Książęta nie mogli już polegać, stworzyli własną, najemną straż przyboczną. Najczęściej składała się z Wagarczyków–Armerczyków oraz z Morvańczyków. To dzięki niej utrzymali swojej władzę, utrzymując w ryzach buntownicze i skłócone plemiona. Jednak to ona była przyczyną ich upadku. W roku 158 n.e. Gwardia zbuntowała się i zabiła Księcia Kedrę III. Ich dowódca, Morvańczyk, ogłosił się Lagosem I, jednak powstały przeciw niemu plemiona Sarmackie. O dziwo, dawni wrogowie współpracując pokonali najemników i odzyskali władze nad stołecznym Grodziskiem. Jednak na tym się skończyło. Galonowie, Warowie i Niedźwiedzie podzielili się państwem pomiędzy siebie, kończąc epokę pierwszego zjednoczonego państwa. Stan osłabienia postanowili wykorzystać Acjanie. Dzięki sprytnej dyplomacji skłonili do współpracy Morvańczyków i Wagarczyków–Armerczyków. Wspólna wyprawa miała zniszczyć zagrożenie sarmackie, a jednocześnie miało być też aktem zemsty. Jednak Acjanie nie potrafili dostrzec Sarmackiej siły. Skłócone plemiona w momencie zagrożenia oddały władzę książęcą Borowi z plemiona Niedźwiedzi. Był on doskonałym dowódcą i organizatorem. Udało mu się nie dopuścić do połączenia armii najeźdźców i pokonać ich w trzech oddzielnych bitwach. Morvańczycy szybko podpisali układ z Borem, oddając mu wiele złota w okupie za schwytanych wojowników. Wagarczycy–Armerczycy wycofali się na północ, nie podpisując jednak z Borem żadnych ustaleń. To nie pozwoliło mu wykonać swojego planu. Pragnął on bowiem całkowitego zniszczenia Acjan. Jednakże wkrótce potem zmarł pozostawiając plan synowi, który uznał, że potrzebuje najpierw wzmocnić swoją władze. Zlikwidował wiele przywilejów plemiennych, a jego dążenia do całości kontynuowała dynastia Bora nazywanych Ulfgangami (od herbu Bora — wilka, po staro sarmacku Ulfgang). Władcy byli coraz potężniejsi, coraz bardziej kontrolowali plemiona. Doprowadzili oni do ostatecznego osadzenia się Sarmatów (Część szczepów nadal była koczownikami) i starali się zniszczyć różnice między plemionami. Starali się także utrzymać spokój na Wyspie, aby nie doprowadzić do wojny zbyt szybko. Jedyne walki, jakie się wtedy toczyły to niewielkie konflikty między Morvańczykami a Acjanami, oraz Wojna Dziewięciu Zamków, toczona między trzema wielkimi rodami wagarsko–armerskimi — Hongami, Kasawakimi oraz Hu. Ten tak zwany „Wielki Pokój Sarmacki” trwał właściwie do roku 399, kiedy to na wyspę przybyły łodzie Rzymian, którzy postanowili się tutaj osiedlić. Początkowo przejęli Złote Wybrzeże (Cosa Aureum), ale ponieważ wielokrotnie atakowani byli przez Acjan i Morvańczyków, rywalizujących wcześniej między sobą o te ziemie, postanowili osiedlić się w górach między tymi dwoma plemionami, w rejonie łatwym do obrony i dosyć żyznym. Złożyli tam miasto nazwane Tesylią, a swoje państwo nazwali Konsulatem Temidii. Przez długi czas zachowali niezależność, odpierając ataki Acjan i Morvańczyków, mimo utraty połączenia z metropolią. To właśnie Rzymianie przynieśli na Wyspę religię Chrześcijańską. Miejscowe religie politeistyczne okazały się mniej atrakcyjne od monoteistycznego chrześcijaństwa. Jednak mentalność wyspiarzy sprawiła, że żadna religia nigdy nie zdobyła wielkiej władzy polityczno–społecznej, tak więc Sarmacja była wolna od wojen religijnych. Opuszczone Złote Wybrzeże przejęli Morvańczycy, dzieląc ziemie Acjan na dwie części. Średniowiecze Wkrótce po upadku Rzymu rozpoczęła się kolejna migracja na Wyspy. Tym razem jego celem była wyspa na południowy wschód od Sarmacji, czyli Tropicana. Pierwotnie zwana była Przeklętą Wyspą i zsyłano na nią zbrodniarzy, wygnańców, chorych. Była też miejscem ucieczek wielu kryminalistów i buntowników, a przez to wielkim gniazdem piratów. Sytuacja uległa zmianie, kiedy na wyspę dotarły wymieszane grupy imigrantów. Byli to częściowo zromanizowani Iberowie i Luzytańczycy, a także duże grupy germańskich Swebów i Wandalów. Stworzyli oni na Tropicanie oryginalną kulturę będącą połączeniem kultury iberyjskiej oraz sarmacko–acjańskiej. Oryginalny jest także klimat Tropicański — ciepły prąd obmywający południowo–wschodnie brzegi wyspy sprawia, że klimat jest tam o wiele cieplejszy niż na południowych przylądkach Wyspy, choć leżą one na niższych szerokościach geograficznych. Miało to duży wpływ na historiografię Tropicany — na te tereny napływały duże grupy wojowniczych osadników z Sarmacji, próbując przejąć wyspę w swoje władanie, jednak te próby spełzały na niczym, a najeźdźcy zlewali się z mieszkańcami wyspy. Kolejne lata nie przynosiły większych zmian. Wojny zwykle kończyły się zwycięstwem obrońców, a granice ulegały zmianom w niewielkim stopniu. Okres wieków VI–VIII jest dla Sarmacji dosyć spokojny, dlatego nazywano go „II Wielkim Pokojem Sarmackim”. Jedyne walki, jakie toczyły się w tym okresie to regularne napady Morvanu na Temidię, jak i najazdy wszystkich państw na Tropicanę, którą pragnęli sobie przywłaszczyć. W IX w. w Sarmacji do reszty zanikła organizacja plemienna. Zastąpiło ją społeczeństwo feudalne, z rycerstwem, arystokracja i duchowieństwem na czele. Władcy z dynastii Ulfgangów niechętnie musieli się dzielić władzą z bogatą arystokracją, wywodzącą się z elit plemiennych. Wzrost wpływów rycerstwa sprawił, że Książęta próbowali się przed nim zabezpieczyć. Ostatni władca z dynastii, Bor VII, aby obronić się przed buntującymi się poddanymi, wezwał na pomoc wojownicze hordy. Ci bitni Germanie ponieśli jednak klęskę z rąk podzielonego rycerstwa w 856 r. Bor VII zginął, a jego państwo rozpadło się. Nie tak jak ostatnio, na trzy grupy plemienne, choć podział dokonał się według podobnych granic. Tereny należące do dawnych Galonów stworzyły Gellonię. Ziemie Waryjskie ze stołecznym Grodziskiem weszły w skład Kaspii, a potomkowie Niedźwiedzi powołali do istnienia Mirię. Każda z tych trzech dzielnic posiadała własnego Księcia. Trzy księstwa rzadko współpracowały ze sobą, chyba, że miały jakiegoś wspólnego przeciwnika. Ów wspólny przeciwnik pojawił się dosyć szybko. Acjanie chcieli się wzmocnić podbijając Sarmację. W tym celu ogromnym wysiłkiem dyplomatycznym ok. 907 r. udało im się zbudować koalicję antysarmacką z Morvańczykami i Wagarczykami–Armerczykami. Wsparcia koalicji udzielili także Tropicańscy piraci oraz kilkuset wojowniczych Teutończyków. Koalicjanci zajęli większość Mirii i połowę Gellonii (gdzie połączyli swoje siły) i tam starli się w bitwie pod Jaworowym Polem z połączonymi siłami Sarmackimi. Bitwa w pierwszej części była dosyć wyrównana — koalicjanci nie mogli szturmować umocnionego wzgórza, na którym stała sarmacka piechota, ale kontrataki Sarmackich jeźdźców też nie zdziałały wiele, odpychane przez falangi Acjan. Dopiero trzeci dzień walk przyniósł rozstrzygnięcie. Przyczyną było wejście do walki posiłkowego Legionu Temidii, który atakując koalicję od południowego zachodu spowodowali zamieszanie w jej szeregach, co wykorzystali Sarmaci przebijając się frontalną szarża i zmuszając wroga do ucieczki. Ta klęska spowodowała wycofanie się z koalicji Wagarii–Armerii i Morvanu. Osamotnieni Acjanie nie mogli się oprzeć potędze Sarmacji, i wkrótce potem podpisali rozejm, na mocy którego w zamian za olbrzymi okup w złocie Sarmaci zobowiązali się do nie najeżdżania ziem Acjan. Jednak wśród zwycięzców panowało przekonanie, że należy ostatnie zlikwidować zagrożenie z południa. To przekonanie zadecydowało o sukcesie Korela (Karola), bękarta gellońskiego rycerza, banity i zwykłego rozbójnika, nieposiadającego nawet herbu. Poprowadził on wyprawę jemu podobnych awanturników na Acjan. O dziwo, udało mu się dzięki podstępowi zdobyć kilka największych miast — m.in. Driz, który przemianował na Gniew i ok. 925 r. całkowicie podporządkować sobie wschodnią część federacji miast Acjańskich. Ponieważ społeczeństwo Acjan nie było feudalne i nie miało klasycznej grupy rządzącej udało mu się dosyć szybko i sprawnie przejąć całą władzę. Wolni kmiecie zostali zmuszeni do wyrzeknięcia się swoich przywilejów, tak samo rządząca warstwa bogatych mieszczan — kupców, bankierów itp. Ze zdwojoną siłą sarmacka kultura i język zaczęły wypierać te miejscowe. Naturalna tendencja przyspieszona została przez okrutne praktyki władcy i jego wasali — każdy rycerz miał prawo zabić Acjanina, który na jego pytanie nie potrafił odpowiedzieć po sarmacku. Okrutne praktyki Karola spotkały się z dezaprobatą władców innych księstw, ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił. Zginął w 935 r. z rak acjańskiego chłopa, który zmuszony został wcześniej do oglądania jak Książę zabija jego żonę i syna, a córkę gwałci. Władzę po nim przejął jego syn, Karol II o przydomku Ślepy (tak naprawdę miał dużą wadę wzroku). Był równie bezwzględny i okrutny jak ojciec, ale o wiele sprytniejszy i inteligentniejszy. Miał również większe ambicje. To on formalnie nazwał dawne ziemie Acjan Marchią Trzyczaszkowską, od herbu, jaki przyjął jego ojciec wkrótce po przejęciu władzy. Zapewnił sobie tez dobre kontakty z resztą księstw Sarmackich. Początkowo zabiegał o względy dawnych elit, a kiedy już je zdobył, wykorzystał swoją wiedzę o nich do ich ostatecznej likwidacji. Postanowił też zdobyć pozostały fragment ziem Acjańskich. Jednak próba przerzutu droga morską zawiodła — opłaceni przez obywateli Acjo Tropicańscy piraci zatopili Trzyczaszkowską flotę. W tej sytuacji Karol II zdecydował się zaatakować Morvan i przemaszerować przez Złote Wybrzeże. Swój plan wykonał w 950 r. rozbijając wszelki opór, szturmem zajmując Acjo i urządzając straszliwą rzeź. Podobno przeżyło tylko ok. 5% mieszkańców. Wolni Acjanie zostali całkowicie wchłonięci przez Trzyczaszkowo, które przejęło także Złote Wybrzeże oraz część Temidii. W 970 r., ostatnim roku swojego panowania, Karol II zdecydował się na wyprawę na Tropicanę. Udało mu się to i zyskał dwa przyczółki na wyspie. Jednak podczas wyprawy w jej głąb wpadł w zasadzkę i zginął, raniony zatrutą strzałą. Jego następca oskarżony został o paranie się czarną magią, jednak mimo tego(a może dzięki temu) utrzymał się na tronie Trzyczaszkowa aż 30 lat. Oczywiście zarówno Morvan, jak i Tropicana oraz Wagaria–Armeria nie były przez długi czas państwami zjednoczonymi — Tropicana podzielona była pomiędzy wiele różnych grup kaperskich, Morvan pomiędzy dwa królestwa Tir na Loch Mór i Tir na Nóg, a Wagaria–Armeria pomiedzy kilka najsilniejszych klanów. Jednak w okresach zagrożeń potrafiły one ze sobą współpracować, stawiając zacięty opór Sarmatom i innym najeźdźcom. W wiekach XI i XII inicjatywę na wyspach zaczęli przejmować władcy Trzyczaszkowa To właśnie ich ambicje do władzy nad całością Sarmacji (1017 — zajęcie Tropicany, 1045 — pokojowa aneksja południowej Mirii, 1083 — Zajęcie części Morvanu i shołdowanie Temidii) wywołały w 1103 r. wybuch I Sarmackiej Wojny Domowej. Była to pierwsza wojna na taką skale, w której Sarmaci walczyli przeciw sobie. Początkowo wydawało się, że Księstwo Trzyczaszkowskie nie ma szans w tej wojnie, gdyż przeciwko niemu wystąpiły wszystkie narody wyspy — Gellonia, Miria, Morvan, Temidia, Wagaria–Armeria a także buntownicy na Tropicanie i resztki jeszcze istniejącej mniejszości Acjańskiej. Ale sprytna i skuteczna dyplomacja spowodowała, że Sarmatów i Wagarczyków–Armerczyków zatrzymał najazd przekupionych Sarmatów, dając Trzyczaszkowianom czas na stłumienie buntów i pokonanie Morvańczyków. Wyprawa na północ okazała się sukcesem. Wagarczycy–Armerczycy, co prawda obronili się, ale ponad trzy czwarte Gellonii, Mirii i Kaspii znalazły się w rękach Trzyczaszkowian, wraz z Grodziskiem, Krezemi Prawdą. Resztki księstw zostały przekształcone w marchie, całkowicie podporządkowane Księciu Trzyczaszkowskiemu. W latach 1174–1180 Trzyczaszkowianie okroili trzy Marchie jeszcze bardziej, a Morvan i Temidia zostały całkiem im podporządkowane. Niepodzielone Okres wielkich podbojów zakończył się w 1227 r., kiedy to kolejny władca z dynastii „czarnych książąt” wyprawił się, i wcielił do Księstwa ziemie Wagarsko–Armarskie a także pozostałe resztki innych państw Sarmackich. Ponieważ Książe ten posiadał także tytuły władcy Morvanu i Temidii, to można powiedzieć, że był pierwszym Księciem, który władał całą Sarmacją. Był to okres szczytowej potęgi dynastii „czarnych książąt”. Swój złoty wiek przezywało także feudalne rycerstwo sarmackie. Było grupą bardzo liczną i silną, dzięki czemu zdobywali coraz większe wpływy na politykę księstwa. Był to okres wielkich wojen, w których Sarmacja była stroną agresywną — wyprawy na Dreamland i Deltę (największa bitwa pod Ekorzynem w 1243 r.) oraz podporządkowanie sobie na krótki okres (1250–1263) Sarmacji. Możne rycerstwo miało na tyle środków, aby organizować własne wyprawy. Tu najsłynniejszą była wyprawa feudałów Miryjskich pod wodzą Jannusa Trojańskiego na sułtanat Precelkhandy. Była ona przez długi czas przykładem potęgi Sarmacji — w jednej bitwie (1273 r.) siły sułtana zostały doszczętnie zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi. W 1299 r. kolejny książę Trzyczaszkowa, Robert I, zniósł oficjalną odrębność Temidii, jednocząc Sarmację pod swoim berłem i ogłaszając się Księciem Sarmacji (pierwszy raz od 856 r.). O dziwo jednak, XIV w. nie był dla Sarmacji epoką ekspansji zewnętrznej. Kolejni władcy jednak byli zainteresowani bardziej polityką wewnętrzną, intrygami oraz podporządkowywaniem sobie wasali, a także rozwojem kultury i nauki. W Sarmacji chrześcijaństwo nie miało aż tak wielkiego wpływu na kulturę i politykę, gdyż duchowieństwo sarmackie nie miało takich bogactw ani wpływów jak europejskie. Niewielka była też liczba kleru wysokiego. Dość silne były zakony, ale Bracia Sarmaccy i Marcinianie były bractwami skupionymi na pracy i kontemplacji. Dlatego też sztuka świecka przeważała nad religijną, co spowodowało, że Renesans rozwinął się w Sarmacji zadziwiająco wcześnie. Jednak korzystano głównie z kultury rodzimej, dlatego różnił się on od Europejskiego. Tutaj kultura była bardziej praktyczna i zdominowana przez codzienność i użyteczność. Sztuka rzadko była monumentalna, jednak była bardzo popularna — rzeźby i obrazy znajdowały się niemal w każdym domu szlacheckim i mieszczańskim. Coraz bardziej rozpowszechniało się budownictwo kamienne, wypierając budowle drewniane (wyjątki — rejony Morvanu i Wagarii–Armerii, gdzie tradycyjne, drewniane budownictwo pozostawało w przewadze aż do XVIII w.) Niewielki wpływ kościoła spowodował, że zachowało się wiele dawnych zabytków, takich jak dawne pogańskie świątynie, megalityczne kręgi i wiele innych, często w stanie nienaruszonym. Czasami dawne chramy przebudowywano na kościoły, jednak była to praktyka niezbyt rozpowszechniona. Na początku epoki renesansu wiele spośród tych zabytków antycznych odnawiano, a także budowano nowe, wzorowane na tych zabytkowych. Ten nurt kulturalny zyskał poparcie we wszystkich kręgach, które stać było na mecenat. Początek XIV wieku był dla władzy Książąt Trzyczaszkowskich bardzo korzystny — udało im się złamać siłę wielkich rodów z poszczególnych prowincji. Jednak spowodowało to próżnię polityczną, którą powoli, ale skutecznie zaczęły wypełniać nowe rody, które w przyszłości miały zyskać kluczową rolę w historii Sarmacji — gelloński ród Jarynowiczów, miryjski Leberów, kaspijski Kozaneckich, oraz trzyczaszkowski C. To właśnie ten pierwszy stał się główną przyczyną kolejnego rozpadu jedności Sarmacji. Ponieważ książęta Trzyczaszkowscy nigdy nie cieszyli się poparciem szlachty niższej oraz mieszczaństwa, musieli się opierać na arystokracji. Jednak tej starali się pozbyć, aby skupić jak najwięcej władzy we własnym ręku. Było to, jak można się domyślić, piłowanie gałęzi, na której się siedziało. Bolesne lądowanie na ziemi miało miejsce w roku 1408, kiedy to do buntu poderwała się północ. Wrzenie zaczęło się od buntu chłopskiego, który wkrótce przerodził się w ogólnospołeczny, na czele którego stanął Książe Unisław I Jarynowicz. Oderwał on od państwa Książąt Trzyczaszkowskich niemałe tereny — Wagarię–Armerię oraz północne części dawnych Sarmackich Księstw — Gellonii i Kaspii. Stolicę ustanowił w głównym mieście Kaspii i dawnej stolicy dynastii Waryjskiej i Ulfgangów — Grodzisku. Jako że za nim murem stanęły wszystkie klasy społeczne, Unisław bez większych problemów odparł ataki ówczesnego Księcia Trzyczaszkowskiego, Leona IV Głupiego. Jego wyprawa zagroziła ówczesnej stolicy Sarmacji — Trzyczaszkowu. Leon postanowił się układać, jednak stał na z góry straconej pozycji. Unisław zmusił go w 1419 r. do podpisania pokoju Gniewskiego, który potwierdził jego niezależność od Trzyczaszkowa, a także zmusił Leona do zrzeczenia się tytułu Księcia Sarmacji, który sam przybrał. Leon wkrótce potem padł ofiara skrytobójcy, a w 1422 r. tron przejął jego ambitny siostrzeniec, Robert III. Zaczął on od uporządkowania pozostałych mu terytoriów. Co prawda nie mógł powstrzymać utraty Awary, która dostała się pod władzę Delty, oraz Tropicany, która została podzielona między Dreamland i na wpół niezależne państewko bukanierów. Stłumił za to tumulty w Mirii i Trzyczaszkowie (w 1425r. ścięte zostały głowy rodów Leberów i C.) oraz krwawo rozprawił się z Morvańskimi partyzantami. Rozbudował armię oraz marynarkę, do której częste, krwawe branki stały się nieomal legendą. Dzięki niej chronił wybrzeża przed Tropicańczykami oraz toczył wiele bitew morskich na Kanale Trzyczaszkowskim. Dokonał on także kilku rabunkowych rajdów morskich na wybrzeża Ces. Aztec oraz Scholii, co pozwoliło mu stale wzmacniać swoje siły militarne. Trwał szczególnie intensywny zaciąg najemników, w tym słynnych Natanijskich ciężkich pikinierów, halabardników Brugijskich oraz świetnej jazdy Teutońskiej. Dzięki tym siłom Książe Robert mógł pod groźbą wojny zmusić Deltę do zwrotu Awary w 1426 r. Dwa lata później błyskawicznym rzutem odzyskał tą część Tropicany, która należała do bukanierów. Piraci, wypędzeni ze swoich terytoriów, osiedlili się w części Dreamlandzkiej, skąd wkrótce wypędzili obcych gubernatorów i wskrzesili swoje niezależne państwo. Robert wkrótce (w 1430 r.) objął nad nim patronat — wykorzystywał on korsarzy do najazdów na terytoria wrogów. Takim wrogiem było oczywiście Księstwo Unisława. Wybrzeża Gellonii zostały częściowo spustoszone — powstała wówczas formacja „Strażnicy Gellonii” — początkowo były to wydzielone oddziały armii, strzegące wybrzeży, dopiero później przekształciły się w siły porządkowe na terenie całej prowincji. W 1432 r. w wyniku najazdów wybuchła wojna, spowodowana tym, że piraci uciekli przed ścigającymi je okrętami sarmackimi do portu należącego do Trzyczaszkowa. Bitni gellońscy marynarze nie zaprzestali pościgu, i zatopili nie tylko dwa korsarskie statki, ale także 3 inne statki. Wówczas Robert III dokonał dawno przygotowywanego ataku na Troję, a jego najemnicy wkroczyli do Kaspii i oblegli Grodzisk. Miasto było nieprzygotowane do bitwy — brakło im żołnierzy i sprzętu, jednak śmiała akcja floty sarmackiej, która wysadziła wielu wojowników wagarsko–armerskich w stolicy, zapobiegła jej upadkowi. W czasie, gdy Robert gnił pod Grodziskiem, usiłując bezskutecznie zmusić go do kapitulacji, Mirosław (syn Unisława, który zmarł na rok przed wybuchem wojny) nie próżnował. Mimo młodego wieku (miał wówczas 17 lat), osobiście dowodził atakiem na Marchię Trzyczaszkowską. Jego skuteczna dyplomacja sprawiła także, że piraci się zbuntowali przeciwko Trzyczaszkowskiej władzy i przejęli kontrolę nad całą Tropicaną. Mimo to wojna trwała długo — obie strony miały niezwykle rozwinięta sztukę fortyfikacji kosztem sztuki ich zdobywania. I mimo że zapowiadała się na krótki konflikt, okazało się, że zakończyła się dopiero po 21 latach — w 1443 r. Robert III już nie żył, zaś jego syn, Landon I był władcą niezbyt utalentowanym militarnie, był za to dobrym dyplomatą i intrygantem. Wojna zakończyła się ostateczną klęską Trzyczaszkowa — powstały niezależne państwa Miryjskie i Morvańskie, a Tropicanie otrzymali potwierdzenie swojej niepodległości. Wyspy Awara oraz Troja dostały się pod kontrolę Teutonii — była to „zapłata” za pomoc finansową i militarną, jaką Cesarstwo udzieliło Trzyczaszkowu. Wydawać by się mogło, że Marchia przechodzi głęboki kryzys. Jednak dzięki genialnie prowadzonej polityce zagranicznej, udało się przekonać 2 największe państwa w tym rejonie, to znaczy Deltę, Scholię i Teutonię, aby wsparli Książąt Trzyczaszkowskich. W wyniku tych negocjacji Awara oraz Troja zostały zwrócone, natomiast siły Scholijskie podbiły i zwróciły dawnej władzy Tropicanę. Jednocześnie podporządkowano sobie, choć nie wcielono, Morvan, gdzie sprzeczne interesy państw Tir na Nóg i Tir na Loch Mór nie dopuściły do sformowania wspólnego frontu. Tak więc w 1450 r. Trzyczaszkowo ponownie piastowało funkcję drugiego państwa w Sarmacji. Jednak nie przeszło do kontrofensywy, zamiast tego zaczęto wzmacniać kontakty dyplomatyczne między Trzyczaszkowem a Księstwem potomków Unisława. Spowodowało to zbliżenie obu państw, a konsekwencji podpisanie w 1457 r. pokoju w Krezie tzw. Złotego Pokoju. Podzielił on Mirię na część Sarmacką i Trzyczaszkowską, dokonał także pewnych poprawek na innych granicach. Zakładał on także współpracę w sprawach zagranicznych, regulował cła, opłaty portowe, a nawet wspólne działania typowo policyjne — walka z przemytnikami oraz bandytami, którzy często rabowali po jednej stronie, a potem ukrywali się po drugiej. Ten pokój rozpoczął także w Sarmacji okres spokoju, w którym ludzie skupili się na rozwoju kulturalnym oraz gospodarczym — wzrosła liczba ludności, rozwinął się handel, w szczególności morski. W tym okresie na terenie Sarmacji rozwinęła się sztuka określana tu jako gotycka (nie należy mylić ją z gotykiem występującym gdzie indziej). O ile styl architektoniczny faktycznie nawiązywał do tradycji gotyckich, to zupełnie inne było pochodzenie ówczesnych dział literackich, rzeźb i obrazów. Najbardziej znanymi artystami tamtego okresu byli — rzeźbiarz Lardamer z Grodziska, pochodzenia Morlandzkiego, malarz znany jako Horacy Gniewski, twórca wielu wspaniałych witraży oraz wielki Morvański poeta i bard, Finean mac Loth. Rozpowszechnił on na dworach szlachty sarmackiej i Trzyczaszkowskiej Morvańskie ballady i pieśni ludowe. Zapoczątkowało to prawdziwą „celtycka modę”. Każdy możnowładca chciał mieć tamtejszego barda, nosić typowy strój celtycki — kilt, a niektórzy nawet z chęcią utrzymywali gwardie przyboczne złożone z postawnych górali. Rozwijały się także fortyfikacje. Tu mistrzem był architekt Jan z Krezu, na podstawie którego projektów zbudowano w Sarmacji ponad 100 twierdz — od małych fortów aż po olbrzymie, 3–stopniowe zamki. Do tej pory historycy posługują się definicją „zamek janowski”. W okresie pokoju nastąpił duży wzrost ilości prywatnych fortec na terenie całej Sarmacji — liczba zamków feudalnych zwiększała się od 120 zamków w 1440 r. przez 700 w roku 1480, aż do 1100 w 1520 r. Tak znaczne liczby fortyfikacji przyczyniły się także do wzmocnienia władzy możnowładców w obu Sarmackich księstwach wprowadzono Izby Panów — czyli parlamenty. Powstały one: w Księstwie Sarmacji w 1482, w Trzyczaszkowie 4 lata później. Początkowo pełniły one funkcje doradcze, jednak z czasem zaczną przejmować wiele różnych obowiązków monarszych. Rozwijały się miasta, szczególnie w Sarmacji Jarynowiczów — założony został Krez, dokonała się też konwersja dawnych druidów Gellońskich w Zakon Semnoteam, który stał się mecenasem sztuki i nauki, rozwijając konsekwentnie swoje wpływy w całej Sarmacji, a nawet poza jej granicami. Złoty pokój trwał lat 162 — do 1619 r. Wtedy to Sarmacja padła ofiarą istnego „potopu”. Została bowiem zaatakowana przez połączone siły Deltyjskie, Teutonii i Sułtanatu Precelkhandy. Atak okazał się zabójczy — butne sarmackie rycerstwo nie było w stanie stawić czoła świetnie wyszkolonym i zdyscyplinowanym wojskom najemnym. Wkrótce potem jedynymi terenami wolnymi od wrogiej okupacji były góry Morvańskie i lasy Wagarskie, gdzie ukrywali się nieliczni partyzanci. Książę Trzyczaszkowski został pokonany i trafił do niewoli. Zrzekł się swojego tytułu i wyjechał do Solardii, gdzie zamierzał już pozostać. Książę Sarmacji, zaledwie 22 letni Dobrosław, dołączył do wagarskich partyzantów i starając się uniknąć pochwycenia, zbierał coraz większe siły. Utrzymywał się on tam przez ponad 7 lat, kiedy to w walnej bitwie z siłami Precelkhandy zwyciężył i pojmał Sułtana. Wykorzystał to żeby pozbyć się jednego z przeciwników — warunkiem wypuszczenia było opuszczenie Sarmacji przez mahometańskie wojska. Tak tez się stało, Sułtanat porzucił plan podboju wyspy i wycofał się z wojny. Książę Sarmacji odzyskał wówczas władzę w całej Wagarii–Armerii oraz w północnej części Gellonii. Przygotowana przez Scholandię wyprawa przeciwko niemu została zatrzymana przez bohaterskie powstanie Morvańczyków. Chociaż zostało ono krwawo stłumione, dało to czas Księciu Dobrosławowi na przygotowanie się do odparcia wrogiego ataku — w bitwie pod Krezem zadał on Deltyjczykom klęskę, zmuszając ich do wycofania się z Gellonii. Tym czasem nadzieję odzyskał Landon III — oficjalnie unieważnił zrzeczenie się tytułu i zyskawszy poparcie wśród dreamlandzkich księstw oraz u Króla Natanii wylądował w pobliżu Trzyczaszkowa wraz z najemną armią. Wkrótce odzyskał wszystkie ziemie swojego dawnego Księstwa, wraz z Dobrosławem ostatecznie wypierając Deltę z Sarmacji. Teutonii tymczasem podpisali pokój i sami opuścili wyspę, zabierając dużą część tego, co udało im się przez całą okupację zrabować. To z kolei wykorzystało Trzyczaszkowo — zagarnęło cześć ziem przynależnych przed wojną do Sarmacji. Mimo protestów Dobrosława zatrzymała je aż do zakończenia działań wojennych w 1634 r. Wówczas to zarządzono rokowania w Prawdzie, które miały zadecydować o wyglądzie granic między Sarmacją a Trzyczaszkowem. Cały zjazd okazał się jednak misterną pułapką przygotowaną przez Landona III. Próbował on pojmać poselstwo Sarmacji, co jednak nie udało się w pełni — sam Książę wyrąbał sobie drogę przez wrogich żołnierzy i uciekł za niedaleką granicę, pod ochronę własnych oddziałów. Rozpoczęła się tzw. II Sarmacka Wojna Domowa, która toczyła się ze zmiennym szczęściem przez ponad 30 lat, do 1666 r. Trzyczaszkowo nie wahało się podczas niej sięgnąć po pomoc niedawnych wrogów — Delty i Teutonii opłacając się im wyspami — odpowiednio Awarą i Troją. Uzyskana w ten sposób przewaga liczebna wystarczyła żeby przemóc wyższość taktyczną Dobrosława. W bitwach pod Poddębicami i Athos zwyciężyło Księstwo Sarmacji, ale były to pyrrusowe zwycięstwa w odniesieniu do niemal niewyczerpanych zasobów sił, którymi dysponowało Trzyczaszkowo. Wojna zakończyła się też przegraną Sarmacji, choć nie całkowitą klęską — zachowano stołeczny Grodzisk, mimo utraty całej Mirii oraz 70% terenów Kaspii. Trzyczaszkowo zajęło także ziemie południowej Gellonii. Taka przegrana ukazała słabość sarmackiego systemu wojskowego — sarmacka armia oparta na pospolitym ruszeniu i kawalerii, mimo wielkiego poświęcenia oraz niemalże genialnego dowództwa Dobrosława, często nie mogła pokonać świetnie wyszkolonej zaciężnej armii Trzyczaszkowskiej wspieranej przez najemników z wielu innych państw. Dobrosław postanowił wykonać reformę, która miała doprowadzić do odbudowy państwa sarmackiego. Rozpoczął ją w 1670 r. tworząc nowy system administracyjny, oparty na okręgach, do zadań których polegało zarówno zbieranie podatków, jak i prowadzenie punktów werbunkowych. Książę nie miał bowiem ani pieniędzy ani zaufania dla najemników. Tak więc niejako sytuacja zmusiła go do wyprzedzenia innych państw i stworzenia armii zawodowej. Jednak mimo że wszystko już ustanowiono, wprowadzenie tych rozwiązań wśród konserwatywnej szlachty spotykało się z wielkim oporem. Książę całkowicie poświęcił się temu zadaniu — prawie nie pokazywał się stolicy, ale podróżował po prowincji, dopilnowując tworzenia kolejnych okręgów. W 1677 czasie jednych z takich podróży zachorował i umarł — miał wówczas 78 lat. Po jego śmierci okazało się, że wiele z jego reform zostało zarzucone — armia sarmacka przedstawiał się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej, została bowiem właściwie zamrożona w stanie całkowitej reorganizacji z jednego stanu na drugi. Nieco lepiej sytuacja miała się z systemem administracyjnym — wnuk Dobrosława, Mirosław III, dokończył reformy, jednak nie miał on umiejętności dziada, i wkrótce okazało się, że system podatkowy pochłania coraz większa korupcja. Nie był on także w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek z wojskiem, które często po prostu odmawiało wykonywania jakichkolwiek rozkazów, a żołnierze, a nawet oficerowie, porzucało swoje chorągwie i udawało się na niekończące się urlopy do domów, jednocześnie bezczelnie domagając się przysyłania żołdu do domów. Mirosław III, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z nawałą obowiązków zmarł w roku 1699. Tymczasem w Trzyczaszkowie również nie działo się najlepiej. Po zwycięstwie w 1666 r. nastąpił wzrost władzy Księcia, lecz na krótko. Landon IV został przez buntownicza szlachtę pod wodzą Aldusa zmuszony do wydania przywileju ograniczenia powinności podatkowych. Tak jak jego sarmacki odpowiednik, do końca życia starał się przeprowadzić reformy państwa. Zmarł w 1674, a tron objął po nim jego syn, Leszek Czerwony. Podobnie, jak jego ojciec, Leszek Czerwony był władcą słabym, dla którego sprawy państwa zawężały się do spraw dworu. Znane było jego umiłowanie do pijaństwa, we wszystkich sprawach państwowych zdawał się na swoich doradców, co ostatecznie przywiodło go do zguby. W dziesięć lat po objęciu przez siebie tronu, w roku 1684, za namową swego wuja, wojewody Gniewskiego, Zbigniewa, powołał na urząd kanclerza kasztelana Gniewskiego, Lazarusa. Ten wszystkich przebiegły sposób podporządkował sobie wszystkich wojewodów Trzyczaszkowskich, tworząc z Leszka Czerwonego marionetkę w swoich rękach. Rok później pozbył się Zbigniewa. Była jednak szansa na usunięcie Lazarusa — w otoczeniu Leszka Czerwonego pojawił się w roku 1701 jezuita z Furlandii, Bernard de Oeuf, najprawdopodobniej przybyły na polecenie rady amfiktionii deltyjskiej, która w ten sposób chciał przejąć kontrolę nad Sarmacją. Jezuita przekonał Leszka, iż powinien on wziąć sprawy państwa w swoje ręce i przepędzić Lazarusa. Leszek postanowił zwołać na dzień 1 maja 1701 r. wiec możnych i ogłosić im swoją decyzję. Jak obiecał, tak zrobił. Tego samego dnia wieczorem został brutalnie zasztyletowany, a władzę przejął przy wsparciu możnych Lazarus. Bernard de Oeuf został powieszony na murach zamku Trzyczaszkowskiego. Władzę jako Regent przejął Lazarus. Oznaczało to koniec dynastii Czarnych Książąt, która nieprzerwanie panowała w Trzyczaszkowie od 925 r. Jak się okazało, oznaczało to w efekcie także koniec Trzyczaszkowa. Do końca roku 1701, państwo uległo gwałtownym przemianom. Lazarus wprowadzał wiele zmian, w tym także te, które wcześniej próbował uchwalić w Sarmacji Dobrosław. Jednak to Lazarusowi udało się podzielić Trzyczaszkowo na skutecznie działające okręgi, stworzyć wspaniałą i skuteczną administrację oraz zorganizować sprawny system sądowniczy. Wprowadził także nowe, zawodowe wojsko w sile 50 tys. świetnie wyszkolonych i wyposażonych żołnierzy oraz ok. 1500 armat — od lekkich polowych do ciężkich oblężniczych. W porównaniu, Księstwo Sarmacji dysponowało, realnie rzecz biorąc, około 17 tysiącami niewyszkolonych i słabo uzbrojonych żołnierzy oraz około 200 przestarzałymi działami. To ta miażdżąca przewaga była powodem, dla którego podbój Sarmacji przez wojska Trzyczaszkowskie, rozpoczęty w 1702 r. trwał zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Dłużej broniły się miasta — Fer i Krez poddały się w maju 1703 r., a Grodzisk dopiero w kwietniu 1704 r. Jednak zwycięstwo było niezaprzeczalne — Książę Sarmacji Brzetysław, który charakteryzował się słabym charakterem, dostał się do niewoli i został zmuszony do zrzeczenia się tytułu. Emigrował on do Solardii, na dwór Wielkiego Księcia Dominika, gdzie zmarł w Wielkanoc roku 1760. W roku jego klęski, w miesiąc później, w wielkiej Katedrze w Gniewie, Lazarus koronował się na Króla Lazarii. Załatwił on stronę oficjalną, inkorporując wszystkie jeszcze istniejące formalnie związki państwowe — m.in. Tir na Nóg, Hrabstwo Temidii, Marchię Kaspijską i inne państwa, istniejące jedynie na papierze, w podpisach kolejnych władców Trzyczaszkowa i Sarmacji. Rozwiązał on także sprawę stolicy — stał się nią Gniew(Oficjalną stolicą Czarnych Książąt było Trzyczaszkowo). Grodzisk, ukarany za pomoc jaką udzielił Brzetysławowi w czasie wojny, nie został całkowicie zniszczony tylko dlatego, że wstawił się za nim wpływowy kaspijski ród Kozaneckich. Dotknęły go jednak represje, które spowodowały stopniowe wyludnianie się miasta. Przez resztę swojego panowania zajmował się on rozpowszechnianiem reform na tereny całej Lazarii. Zlikwidował oficjalnie Zakon Semnoteam, a jego członków dotknęły ostre represje. Wykorzystał on problemy polityczne w Teutonii i Delcie, aby w pokojowy sposób, głównie za pomocą kupna, odzyskać Troję i Awarę. W Wielki Czwartek 1715 roku umiera Lazarus. Przyczyny jego śmierci są bliżej nieznane, jednak najprawdopodobniej była to śmierć naturalna(miał już 79lat). W trzy tygodnie później wojewodowie Lazarii zebrali się w Gniewie, by wybrać nowego władcę. Po długich targach wybrxano wojewodę troickiego Zenona. Nowy władca był człowiekiem przeciętnych zdolności, choć wyróżniał się jako dowódca oblężenia Grodziska. Naturalnie nie był popularny w dawnej Sarmacji, a latem nawet wybuchły zamieszki, które stłumił garnizon Grodziska. W innych obszarach walka partyzancka trwała nawet 2 lata, zanim wszystkich buntowników wyłapano. Zenon wykorzystując podstawy pozostawione przez Lazarusa, rozbudował armię, której liczebność sięgnęła aż 250 tysięcy żołnierzy. Była to armia nowoczesna — z podziałem na brygady, pułki dywizje i korpusy. Zapewniono także profesjonalne zaopatrzenie i obsługę medyczną. Szybko też znalazł sposób na wykorzystanie takiej armii. W roku 1727 wspólnie z Deltą wziął udział w przeciągającej się interwencji w Teutonii — wsparto powstanie sardamackie. Wkrótce potem Cesarstwo Sardamacji zostało podporządkowane Lazarii. Zenon skończył niezbyt szczęśliwie dwa lata później, w 1737 r. zabity przez Teutońskiego patriotę w czasie kolejnej kampanii. Wojewodowie wybrali po nim Janusza z Prawdy. Był on władcą niezwykle wprost nieudolnym — mimo wielu dobrych pomysłów i idei, cechował się całkowitą niezdolnością do wprowadzenia ich w życie. Mimo to, pozostając cały czas w konflikcie zarówno ze szlachtą, jak i z mieszczaństwem, panował długo — do 1772 r. Był to okres stagnacji — Lazaria nie podupadła, ale też nie poruszyła się o krok naprzód. A należy zauważyć, że u naszych najbliższych sąsiadów zaczynała się wówczas rewolucja przemysłowa — powstawały nowe fabryki, nowe kopalnie, kształtowały się społeczeństwa kapitalistyczne. Straty nadrobił dopiero jego następca — wybrany na początku 1773 r. wojewoda Gniewski Leon, słynący z wojowniczości, gwarantował powrót rządów silnej ręki — rozluźnionych podczas władzy poprzedniego Króla. Tak jak się spodziewano, szybko rozprawił się z opornymi — protesty mieszczan w Acjo, Krezie, Grodzisku i Athos zostały stłumione — wojsko strzelało do ludzi, padły ofiary. Rozpoczął on rozbudowę tego aspektu wojskowości, który od czasów Księcia Trzyczaszkowskiego Roberta III był zaniedbywany, to znaczy flotę. W czasie 4 lat zwodowano ponad 30 nowych okrętów, zbudowano także 3 nowe stocznie — w Acjo, Trzyczaszkowie i Soli, wiele zaś portów zostało rozbudowanych i przystosowanych do przyjmowania większych statków. Było to także powodem nagłego rozwoju handlu morskiego — do tej pory kupcy woleli unikać małe, zaniedbane porty Sarmackie. Za Leona nastąpił także duży skok gospodarczy — Sarmacja zaczęła nadrabiać straty spowodowane rządami Janusza. Okazało się jednak, że na próżno — sarmackie rynki zbytu zostały po prostu zalane przez tanie produkty z zagranicy. Zastosowanie retorsyjnych ceł spowodowało reakcję krajów sąsiadujących, która o mało nie sprawiła, że państwo zbankrutowałoby w ciągu 2 tygodni. Tylko szybkie zniesienie ceł i apel dyplomatyczny zapobiegł gospodarczemu upadkowi państwa. Jednak Sarmacja nadal była na granicy kryzysu — kolejni producenci bankrutowali, ponieważ ich produkty nie były konkurencyjne w stosunku do zagranicznych. Po kryzysie władze wybrały chyba jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie — podpisanie układów ze Deltą, Elfidą i Dreamlandem. Chroniły one częściowo interesy sarmackich kupców i producentów, ale jednocześnie poddawały one częściowo Lazarię pod kontrolę dwóch potężnych „sojuszników”. Król Leon poświęcił resztę swojego panowania na próby odbudowy gospodarki — jednak musiał przy tym polegać na zdolnych finansowo doradcach. Sarmacja co prawda zdołała podźwignąć się z upadku i dojść do jako takiej stabilności finansowej, ale wiązało się to z uzależnieniem od handlu ze Scholandią i Dreamlandem — głównymi odbiorcami sarmackich towarów. Król Leon zmarł w 1784 roku. Jego trzech następców — Leon II, Michał I i Lazarus II kontynuowali politykę ścisłej współpracy z Deltą, a także z Dreamlandem. Trwały jednocześnie próby rozciągnięcia swoich wpływów w Teutonii. Tamtejsze Cesarstwo Sardamackie łatwo ulegało Sarmackim wpływom, choć rodzący się wówczas nacjonalizm sprawiał, że Teutoni coraz niechętniej spoglądali na Sarmatów. Także Sarmaci z coraz mniejszym zapałem wyprawiali się na niedalekie wyspy, aż w końcu, po terrorystycznym zamachu bombowym w Srebrnym Rogu w 1812, w którym zginął Lazarus II, kolejny władca, Stanisław, rozkazał zaprzestania wypraw. Miał on bowiem wiele innych problemów — rosła opozycja wewnątrz państwa. Rozwijały się nacjonalizmy, podsycane przez romantyczną ideologię — tu doskonałym przykładem był nacjonalizm Morwański. Powstały ruchy antylazarskie, często związane z różnymi ideologiami — pierwsi propagatorzy równości społecznej (na ponad 80 lat przed tow. Wandą), a także pansarmaci — grupa głosząca ideę wyższości rasowej Sarmatów. Tą ideę częściowo, chcąc nie chcąc przejęła władza Lazarii, jakwielu urzędników było jej propagatorami. Doprowadziło to do w końcu do tak wielkiej dyskryminacji nie–Sarmatów, że wynikiem było powstanie antylazarskie w Morvanie. Trwało ono w latach 1839–44. Przywódcą był słynny Eoghnan Kalafoniks. Przez krótki okres buntownicy kontrolowali rejony dawnego Tir na Loch Mór z miastem Scrios atha Morvan. Rejony Tir na Nóg ze stolicą w Baile atha Matthair były kontrolowane przez sarmackich osadników oraz morvańskich rojalistów. Tych ostatnich nie dopuszczono do walki, gdyż rząd Lazarski nie ufał im. Po kontrataku wojsk lazarskich wojna zmieniła się w partyzancką — powstanie ostatecznie upadło w 1844, w rok po tym jak namiestnikiem Morvan został Julian Milicki, który dokonał krwawej pacyfikacji. Z jego ręki podobno zginął Eoghan Kalafoniks. Wrzały także inne niesarmackie prowincje. Przeciwko dyskryminacji stawali także Sarmaci, głównie przedstawiciele inteligencji a także działacze socjalistyczni. Ich głównym sojusznikiem we władzach był Ludwik, wojewoda trzyczaszkowski. Zwycięstwem tych środowisk był fakt, że w roku 1849, po śmierci niespokojnego i zdecydowanie pansarmackiego króla Stanisława, to właśnie Ludwik został wybrany jego następcą. Swoje rządy rozpoczął od nadania państwu Karty Konstytucyjnej, zapewniającej ochronę władz wszystkim poddanym oraz znoszącej dotychczasowe przywileje feudalne. Był w stanie to uczynić z uwagi na wyjątkowo dogodną sytuację ekonomiczną kraju — w Lazarii wreszcie rozpoczęła się rewolucja przemysłowa, co spowodowało, iż możni postanowili szukać innego źródła wpływów. Rządy Ludwika Spokojnego przyniosły dobrobyt państwu. Do władzy zaczęła dochodzić rodząca się burżuazja, pod wpływem której Ludwik Spokojny zgodził się na zwołanie parlamentu, reprezentującego głównie warstwy posiadające (wybory odbywały się w systemie kurialnym: I — kurię stanowili dotychczasowi możni, II — osoby najbogatsze, III zaś pospólstwo). Podatki zostały znacznie zmniejszone, co poskutkowało znacznym zwiększeniem produkcji w kraju oraz eksportu. Zainwestował także w dawną stolicę Sarmacji, do tej pory zaniedbywany przez innych królów jako ośrodek opozycji wobec władzy absolutnej. W II społ. XIX w. Grodzisk stał się centrum kulturalnym i naukowym wyspy. Niebagatelną rolę odegrało na tym polu Grodziskie Towarzystwo Naukowe, cenione za swoje publikacje dotyczące historii ziem sarmackich. Zaczęły ukazywać się wówczas liberalny „Tygodnik Grodziski” oraz konserwatywne „Czasy”, które stały się niebawem silnymi ośrodkami opiniotwórczymi. Dzięki wpływom z handlu morskiego miasto stało się największym miastem, prześcigając trzyczaszkowską stolicę. Ludwik Spokojny zmarł w wieku 78 lat w roku 1879 jako powszechnie szanowany władca. Po jego śmierci królem został wybrany jego syn, Ludwik II, który kontynuował politykę ojca. Był on jednak władcą mniej zdolnym, ulegał też wpływom swojego dworu. Dokonał kilka błędnych decyzji fiskalnych, których efektem było pogorszenie się losu niższych warstw społecznych. Tym samym wzrosła popularność ruchów socjalistycznych, choć były one raczej słabo zorganizowane — często rywalizowały między sobą bardziej niż z programowymi przeciwnikami. Dojrzewały natomiast ruchy demokratyczne oraz konserwatywne — w roku 1882 zarejestrowano Sarmacką Unię Republikańską oraz Lazarski Ruch Konserwatywny. W roku kolejnym liczba partii zarejestrowanych wyniosła aż 700 — było to dowodem rozdrobnienia politycznego. Co więcej, w wyborach w roku 1885 do 500 osobowego parlamentu weszli przedstawiciele aż 130 partii i organizacji. Spowodowało to chaos oraz niemalże zatrzymanie prac Sejmu. Król próbował dojść z tym do porządku, pomagając swoim autorytetem w sformowaniu koalicji, jednak zginął w roku 1887 z rąk zamachowca związanego ze skrajnie lewicowym gellońskim ruchem anarchistycznym. Jego następca, Mariusz, wojewoda Gniewski, uznał że jest to wystarczający powód do wprowadzenia rządów silnej ręki — w maju 1888 rozpędził parlament i zdelegalizował partie. Odpowiedzią były niemalże powszechne niepokoje społeczne. Władza centralna utraciła kontrolę nad rejonami, w których nie stacjonowało wojsko. Lazaria stała na granicy wojny domowej. Jednak król Mariusz nie zamierzał dać się wyeliminować. Poprosił o pomoc sprzymierzone z Lazarią Królestwa Scholandii i Dreamlandu. W 1890 ich armie wylądowały w portach, po czym wspólnie z armią Lazaryjską zaprowadziły siłą i terrorem porządek. Odpowiedzią były kolejne wystąpienia partyzanckie — głównie w rejonach górzystych, ich głównym ośrodkiem była prowincja Morvan. W miastach, szczególnie tych, w których stacjonowały siły okupacyjne, doszło do wielu terrorystycznych zamachów bombowych — inicjatorami były głównie lewicowe organizacje rewolucjonistów. Często przechwytywano różne kilku osobowe komórki, ale nie uchwycono żadnej władzy centralnej, gdyż ta w tym okresie jeszcze nie istniała. Jednak władze, chcąc natrafić na jej ślad, coraz bardziej zwiększała represje. Spowodowało to tak zwaną „Nagłą Emigrację” w latach 1898–1903 wzięła w niej udział głównie inteligencja, dawni członkowie partii demokratycznych oraz centrolewicowych, takich jak SUR czy Unia Umiarkowanej Lewicy. Głównym celem była republika Baridasu, atrakcyjna dla emigrantów z powodu ustroju i liberalizmu władz. Nie zamierzali on jednak zostać tam na zawsze — zaroiło się od organizacji, które rozpoczęły działalność mającą na celu w przyszłości oswobodzić państwo z okupacji. Lazaria, opuszczona przez klasę wykształconych, zdolnych działaczy politycznych, inżynierów lekarzy i tym podobnych weszła w kryzys. Przed totalnym załamaniem się gospodarki oraz rządu chronił Lazarię tylko „żelazny kręgosłup władzy”, czyli stacjonujące na terenie wyspy armie Deltyjska i Dreamlandzka. Jednak w wielu rejonach to właśnie dowódcy oddziałów okupacyjnych sprawowali realną władzę — zachowały się przykłady, kiedy to oficerowie Królestw Sprzymierzonych wysyłali rozkazy i polecenia dla urzędników sarmackich, mimo że formalnie nie mieli oni nad nimi władzy. Te wszystkie czynniki wzmogły opór społeczny. Ponieważ dotychczasowi organizatorzy opozycji wyjechali, pałeczkę przejęły organizacje bardziej radykalne — tu w szczególności można wskazać organizacje socjalistyczne i komunistyczne. W roku 1910 w podziemiu powstała najsłynniejsza organizacja opozycyjna — Komunistyczna Partia Sarmacji. Jej założycielami byli tow. Wanda i tow. Żenada. Jednak nie był to jedyny organizm podziemny działający w opozycji. O wpływy rywalizowało między sobą wiele organizacji — najważniejsze to: eseserzy, czyli Sarmaccy Socjaliści–Rewolucjoniści; resztki demokratów skupione w DKS — Demokratycznym Klubie Sarmackim; Tzw. Młodosarmaci — nacjonaliści i konserwatyści; monarchiści z SUM — Sarmackiej Unii Monarchistycznej oraz najbardziej reakcyjny RON — Rojalistyczny Obóz Narodowy. Współpraca między układała się różnie — od luźnej współpracy KPS i eseserów, przez wahający się od SSR do młodosarmatów DKS aż do długiej, choć niepozbawionej konfliktów, współpracy SUM i RON. Badając najróżniejsze dane pochodzące z tamtego okresu (głównie analizując zachowane wyniki różnych wyborów i referendów — mimo że często były fałszowane, niekiedy jakieś oryginalne dokumenty zachowywały się), historykom udało się orientacyjnie, ale z dużym marginesem błędu, ustalić mniej więcej, jakim poparciem cieszyło się każde z ugrupowań — KPS mogło liczyć na około 20% społeczeństwa, głównie robotników z większych miast oraz na inteligencję. SSR, opierające się na mniejszych miastach oraz wsiach, miała mniej więcej 25% zwolenników. DKS polegający jedynie na resztkach inteligencji nastawionej liberalnie mógł liczyć na co najwyżej 5%. Ugrupowania młodosarmackie miały duże poparcie konserwatywnej części mieszczaństwa oraz u tradycyjnie zachowawczego bogatszego chłopstwa. Razem było tego około 20%. Na tyle samo mogli liczyć monarchiści z SUM, znajdujący wsparcie głównie pośród ziemiaństwa. Siłą RON–u była najwyższa arystokracja oraz dosyć powszechna ksenofobia dołów społecznych, około 10%. Tak więc nie było ugrupowania zdecydowanie dominującego, a dodajmy, że jednostki najbardziej wojownicze i rewolucyjne trafiały nie do skrajnych KPS i RON, a do bardziej umiarkowanych SSR i młodosarmatów. W roku 1915 wybuchła wojna pomiędzy Sułtanatem Precelkhandy, a Scholandią. Ten pierwszy otrzymał pomoc Baridasu i Solardii, Scholandia miała wsparcie sojuszników — Lazarii i Dreamlandu. Była to pomoc głównie materialna — Scholandzcy dowódcy mieli niskie mniemanie o wojskach swoich sojuszników. Dlatego też Lazaria, której gospodarka ostatnio doznała pewnego wzrost, musiała przestawić przemysł na produkcję wojenną, która w całości trafiała do „starszego sojusznika”. Zmniejszenie zysku (Deltyjczycy płacili mało i z opóźnieniem) spowodowało obcięcie płac a także wzrost cen i podatków. Spowodowało to gwałtowne niepokoje wśród ludu. Pierwsi do walki jednak rzucili się Dreamlandczycy. 21 marca 1916 r. wielka demonstracja antywojenna i antyscholandzka w stolicy Dreamlandu została rozpędzona przez wojsko, które bez pardonu strzelało do tłumu. W geście solidarności podobne marsze ruszyły 1 maja w największych miastach Sarmacji — Grodzisku, Gniewie, Acjo, Prawdzie, Murowanej Wsi, Krezie i Ferze. Interweniowały siły okupacyjne oraz znienawidzeni funkcjonariusze PWB — Państwowego Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa. Padły ofiary, sytuacja wymknęła się pod kontroli. 5 maja w Murowanej Wsi bojówkarze KPS i SSR zaatakowali posterunek PWB, a następnie wykorzystując zdobytą broń uderzyli na koszary sił okupacyjnych. Deltyjczycy wyparci zostali z miasta. Wkrótce jednak, przy pomocy trzech dywizji piechoty odzyskali nad nim kontrolę. Większość rewolucjonistów wycofało się w lasy. Wkrótce dołączyło do nich całe przywództwo KPS. 4 czerwca 1916 roku tow. Wanda, podczas przemówienia do grupy ok. 500 bohaterów walk o Murowaną, ogłosił powstanie Sarmackiej Armii Ludowej. Jednak wróg nie próżnował. Armia Deltyjska, wspomagana przez Dreamlandzką i Lazarską, rozpoczęła akcję oczyszczania Gellonii. Wkrótce dowództwo SAL zmuszone zostało wycofać się w góry Morvańskie. Tamtejsza ludność ochoczo wsparła działania rewolucjonistów, dostarczając im zaopatrzenie oraz wielu rekrutów. Dzięki temu entuzjazmowi, w ciągu 3 miesięcy udało się utrzymać całą prowincję Morvan niezależną. Potem jednak przewaga liczebna i sprzętowa dała się we znaki. SAL wycofała się w góry i lasy, natomiast kontrolę nad miastami i wsiami przejęli okupanci. W akcie zemsty dopuszczali się oni rzezi i grabieży. Ludność rdzennie morvańska często była wysiedlana, a czasami po prostu morodowana. Na ich miejsce trafiali niemalże siłą przesiedlani Sarmaci. Sytuacja stawała się coraz gorsza. W związku z tym, tow. Wanda zgodził na propozycję wystosowaną przez gellońskiego działacza Zenobiusza Poleszczyka, swego czasu związanego z lewym skrzydłem DKS. Zaproponował on bowiem spotkanie przywódców wszystkich opcji politycznych, na którym mieli oni dyskutować nad utworzeniem wspólnego frontu niepodległościowego. W spotkaniu, które odbyło się w Grodzisku, 12 lutego 1917 r., poza Wandą i Poleszczykiem, wzięli udział — Karol diuk Kozanecki, przewodniczący SUM, Leszek Konieczny, przywódca SSR, Albert Chojnacki z ramienia Młodosarmatów oraz przedstawiciele RON Stanisław hr. C. i Wojciech hr. Wiensko. Okazało się ono niezwykle owocne. Tzw. Układ Grodziski, do którego przystąpiły wszystkie opcje poza RON–em był krokiem milowym w drodze do niepodległości. Bojówki SUM, Młodosarmatów i niezwykle silne zaplecze milicji SSR wsparło SAL w walce z okupantami. RON, mimo że nie wszedł do koalicji, także rozpoczął walkę. Sarmackie Wojsko Narodowe nie współpracowało jednak z SAL. Szczególne natężenie walk miało w Mirii. Sztab główny SAL, jako że nie musiał już stale przemieszczać się ze względu na zagrożenie został umiejscowiony w małym miasteczku, założonym w XV w. przez grupkę scholandzkich osadników. W chwili obecnej jednak trudno na mapie szukać Moltenburga — obecnie jest to miejsce znane jako Wandowice. W tym czasie (lipiec 1917) wybuchło kolejne powstanie w Morvanie. Wywołały je dwie organizacje — związana z SAL Milicja Morwańska i niepodległosciowa, ale jednocześnie radykalnie lewicowa Morvańska Armia Republikańska. Początkowo tym sojuszu przewagę miała ta druga, co skutkowało powołaniem Konfederacji Wolnych Republik Morvańskich — wolnego państwa, w którym przez cały okres istnienia władzę sprawował Micheal O'Rhada, noszacy tytuł Lorda Protektora. Masowa akcja świetnie wyszkolonej i zorganizowanej partyzantki morwańskiej spowodowało szybkie wyparcie sił okupacyjnych. Jednak wkrótce potem doszły do głosu niesnaski polityczne — koalicjanci Układu Grodziskiego odmówili młodemu państwu jakiegokolwiek wsparcia, natomiast narodowcy otwarcie je zwalczali (doszło do kilku potyczek między MPA a SWN). Nieudana morwańska ofensywa na Złote Wybrzeże doprowadziła do kryzysu wewnętrzego, władze utraciły wsparcie Milicji Morwańskiej. Zgodnie z wymuszonym na MPA Układzie Matęczyńskim w grudniu 1917 Konfederacja przestała istnieć, MPA została rozbrojona, a jej przywódcy mieli zostać przewiezieni do Kotwicza, w celu ich odizolowania od narodu Morwańskiego. Wkrótce potem zostali oni jednak aresztowani i rozstrzelani, najprawdopodobniej na rozkaz przywódców SUM. Władzę w Morvanie przejęła Milicja, która przeszła pod kuratelę SAL, rezygnując z dążenia do niepodległości. Walki na terenie Morvanu dały SAL czas, aby armia partyzancka przekształciła się w armię konwencjonalną. Proces ten przyśpieszony został przez niemalże masowe przechodzenie żołnierzy, a nawet wyższych oficerów z armii Lazarskiej na stronę rewolucjonistów. Wkrótce potem pod kontrolą SAL była prawie cała Miria (Poza Prawdą i wyspą Troją) a także Morvan i Złote Wybrzeże. Wspólne działania partii poskutkowały w czerwcu 1918 tzw. Komuną Powszechną — wspólnym buntem robotników i burżuazji we wszystkich miastach Sarmacji. Jedni, co prawda ruszali do walki pod czerwonymi sztandarami rewolucji, inni pod barwami narodowymi i monarchistycznymi, ale wszystkich łączył wspólny cel — niepodległość. Armia Scholandzka zdołały stłumić zaledwie jeden bunt — w Trzyczaszkowie. Już tylko tamte okolice były pod kontrolą Delty i Króla Lazarii. Do stycznia 1921 roku wyparto je zarówno z tego ostatniego przyczółka, jak i z wysp — Troi, Awary i Tropicany. Powstał wówczas problem ustroju i organizacji w państwie — do tej pory władze dzierżyło dowództwo SAL, jednak pozostałe grupy polityczne pragnęły mieć więcej władzy. Zapowiadał się ostry konflikt, który mógł się zakończyć kolejną wojną domową. Wyparcie Deltyjczyków z Sarmacji i okolic nie oznaczało też końca wojny, więc potrzebna była stabilizacja. Dlatego też zwołano kolejny zjazd w Grodzisku. Rolę głównego mediatora między ścierającymi się frakcjami pełnił ponownie Zenobiusz Poleszczyk. W wyniku kompromisu, tzw. II Układu Grodziskiego podpisanego również 12 lutego, ale 1921 roku, tow. Wanda dla dobra państwa i ludu zaprzestał żądań radykalnych zmian społecznych i wprowadzenia republiki socjalistycznej. Uzgodniono wprowadzenie monarchii, jednak już bez króla. Na tronie książęcym zasiadł senior rodu najbliżej spokrewnionego z dawną rodziną Jarynowiczów — rodu księcia Unisława, czyli Karol I Kozanecki. Państwo określono jako monarchię parlamentarną. Pierwszy sejm został zwołany bez wyborów — weszli do niego w równej liczbie przedstawiciele wszystkich opcji politycznych — łącznie z RON, który przeżywał wówczas rozłam — w wyniku konfliktów przywódców odszedł z niego Stanisław hr. C., który przeszedł do SUM. Tymczasem tow. Wanda odmówił przyjęcia przyznanego mu tytułu arystokratycznego oraz stanowiska kanclerza. Rozpoczął wówczas walkę o równość społeczną, której nie zaprzestał aż do końca swojej działalności. Po długich deliberacjach tekę kanclerską podjął 5 marca Marian Leber, ostatni potomek słynnego rodu miryjskiego, jeden z twórców SSR. To dzięki jego staraniom podpisano 30 lipca 1922r. pokój awarski ze Scholandią, na mocy którego Scholandia zaprzestała uznawania Króla Lazarii (Mariusz IV, umarł w zapomnieniu w 1938), zrzekała się jakichkolwiek roszczeń do terytoriów Sarmacji, oraz zobowiązywała się do wypłacenia kontrybucji w wysokości 5 mln libertów (co w porównaniu ze stratami jakie poniosła Sarmacja wpierw poprzez bezlitosną eksploatację a następnie przez wojnę domową było sumą śmieszną). Do końca roku 1922 Sarmację opuściły wojska okupacyjne. Zapanował okres względnego spokoju społecznego, rychło zakończonego koniecznością przeprowadzenia pierwszych wyborów. Karol I próbował odwlec wybory argumentując, że wywołają one niepokoje społeczne. Środowiska demokratyczne protestowały. Lider eseserów Leszek Konieczny wezwał do respektowania wcześniejszych ustaleń między stronnictwami, w myśl których wybory miały się odbyć jesienią 1924 roku. Po długich dyskusjach Karol I rozpisał wybory na 20 marca 1925 roku. Kampania wyborcza przebiegła w atmosferze utarczek i niepokojów. Nie wszyscy bojowcy złożyli broń; w rejonach, gdzie dominowała SAL dochodziło zatem do przymuszania do głosowania na komunistów, w innych miejscach (zwłaszcza w Grodzisku) przeważały młodzieżowe organizacje monarchistyczne, prowadzące agresywną „kampanię” RON. Ku powszechnemu zdumieniu to właśnie RON wygrał wybory zdobywając 29% głosów. Do parlamentu dostały się też SSR, KPS i SUM. Żadna z tych partii nie chciała stworzyć z RON rządu koalicyjnego. Monarcha powołał więc na Kanclerza zupełnie nieznanego morvańskiego konserwatystę, kawalera Immanuela Inkaskiego i udzielił mu wszelkich pełnomocnictw. Rząd mniejszościowy zmuszony był szukać poparcia przed każdym z głosowań, co powodowało niską efektywność działań parlamentu. Wykorzystał to Karol I, nie ukrywajacy swych absolutystycznych dążeń. Książęca machina propagandowa przekonywała obywateli o wyższości rządów jednostki nad „anarchiczną” demokracją. Jednocześnie prowadzono działania skierowane w sarmacką lewicę. Wielu działaczom SSR i KPS zarzucono udział w aktach terroru w czasie kampanii wyborczej. Samego „Wandy” książę nie odważył się zaatakować, jednak przed sądem stanęło 10 posłów i kilkudziesięciu pomniejszych działaczy obu partii lewicy. W grudniu 1925 roku Sąd Najwyższy zdelegalizował KPS i SSR. Partie przeszły do podziemia. 26 stycznia 1926 r. powołały wspólnie Partię Pracy Sarmacji, która stała się najliczniejszą organizacją w Sejmie. Osiągnięciem rządu Inkaskiego było niewątpliwie doprowadzenie do rozbrojenia. Po wojnie niemal każdy dysponował bronią palną, co prowadziło do wielu wypadków, stymulowało rozwój przestępczości i niepokojów. Dzięki działaniom Kanclerza do 1928 roku zdano większość znajdującej się w obrocie broni. Gospodarka rozwijała się dobrze, jednak historycy nie są zgodni na ile był to skutek działań rządu, a na ile dobra koniunktura wynikła z konieczności odbudowy zniszczeń wojennych. Samo wojsko także zostało zreorganizowane. Zamiast znienawidzonej KAL (Królewskiej Armi Lazarii) w 1927 r. powołano KSZ, Ksiażęce Siły Zbrojne, które choć poczatkowo kiepsko wyposażone i nieliczne, stopniowo budowały swoją potęgę. Głównym dowódcą został Jarogniew Kościński, Gellończyk. Osłabiona lewica stopniowo odbudowywała swoją bazę społeczną. W marcu 1929 roku PPS pewnie wygrała wybory z poparciem niemal 50% Sarmatów. Najsilniejszą opozycją był RON, poparty przez 33 % wyborców. Pozostałe partie niemal się nie liczyły. Karol I, zirytowany zwycięstwem znienawidzonej lewicy, odmówił powołania „Wandy” na Kanclerza. Rozpoczęły się negocjacje, zakończone po 3 miesiącach wysunięciem przez PPS kandydatury Bdzigosta Nowaka, znanego w konspiracji jako „Komendant Krystyna”. Rząd Ludowy przystąpił do aktywnych działań reformatorskich, których plan budził przerażenie latyfundystów i dużych przedsiębiorców. PPS dążyła do reformy rolnej, likwidacji wielkich majątków ziemskich, upaństwowienia przedsiębiorstw zatrudniających więcej niż 50 osób i wprowadzenia progresywnego opodatkowania dochodów. Karol I nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Z pomocą przyszła mu sytuacja międzynarodowa. Na skutek światowego kryzysu gospodarka sarmacka popadła w stagnację. W roku 1930 doszło do znacznego wzrostu bezrobocia i upadku wielu przedsiębiorstw. Zdolnym propagandystom książęcym udało się obciążyć całą odpowiedzialnością Rząd Ludowy. W lutym 1931 roku RON złożył w Sejmie wniosek o samorozwiązanie Izby. PPS odmówiła poparcia wniosku. Wówczas Karol I wystąpił z radiowym orędziem do Narodu. „W obliczu nieudolności Rządu naszego” — mówił — „zmuszeniśmy podjąć kroki zaradcze. Ufam, że Naród Księciu swemu ufa”. 14 marca 1931 roku oddział KSZ pod dowództwem książęcego syna Mikołaja wkroczył do gmachu Sejmu i ogłosił rozwiązanie Izby. Aresztowano 58 posłów PPS, którzy po kilku dniach osadzeni zostali w twierdzy gniewskiej. Ich miejsce zajęli działacze monarchistyczni, którzy kilkanaście dni później ogłosili przyjęcie nowej Konstytucji. Konstytucja kwietniowa dawała monarsze niemal całą władzę, parlamentowi, Kanclerzowi i samorządom przeznaczając funkcję dekoracyjną. Protesty społeczne były niewielkie — Naród oczekiwał przede wszystkim poprawy warunków bytowych. Kwestie praw politycznych były znacznie mniej istotne. Nieliczne protesty zostały rychle spacyfikowane przez policję. Okres książęcego samodzierżawia trwał do roku 1940. Kolejne rządy nie miały charakteru politycznego; w ich skład powoływano fachowców. „W rządzie narodowym nie ma miejsca na politykierstwo i puste kłótnie” — mawiał Karol I — „To miejsce dla ekspertów, którzy rządy prowadzić będą w duchu merytokracji”. Politycznym zapleczem Księcia był Narodowy Front Rojalistyczny, powstały jesienią 1931 roku z połączenia RON, SUM i kilku organizacji społecznych. Wyboru parlamentu dokonywali powoływani przez Księcia Namiestnicy Prowincji. To oni wyłaniali posłów z grona „wysoko kwalifikowanych działaczy społecznych”, jak stanowiła Konstytucja. W praktyce niemożliwe było znalezienie się w Sejmie bez legitymacji NFR. Karol I zmarł 17 X 1937 roku. Jego następcą został jego syn, 26–letni zaledwie Mikołaj, od najmłodszych lat przygotowywany przez ojca do objęcia władzy. Nowy Książę miał wadę wymowy — jąkał się. W środowiskach sarmackiej lewicy zyskał przez to złośliwy przydomek „Mikołaj Mikołaj”. Nie był on postacią na miarę ojca. Brak mu było rozeznania w dworskich gierkach, był podatny na sugestie, co spowodowało, że koniec lat 30 upłynął w Grodzisku pod znakiem pałacowych intryg. Spadał też autorytet książęcej władzy w Narodzie — silnego i skutecznego Karola I bano się, ale i podziwiano. Słaby, pozbawiony charyzmy Mikołaj nie był w stanie porwać za sobą tłumów. Polityka zagraniczna obu książąt skupiała się na odbudowie dobrych stosunków ze Scholandią i Dreamlandem. O ile jednak Karol I dbał o partnerstwo tych stosunków, o tyle Mikołaj, wykształcony na Królewskim Uniwersytecie Scholandzkim, nie ukrywał swojego fascynacji zamorskimi sojusznikami. Wpływy obu krajów rosły, po ulicach sarmackich miast krążyły żarty o księciu wzywanym „na dywanik” do ambasady scholandzkiej. Pod wpływem „doradców” i wychowania w 1938 przeforsował zmianę w symbolach Sarmacji — kukuła, który się na nich znajdował, przemianowano na „orła białego sarmackiego” — Mikołaj Mikołaj chciał w ten sposób doprowadzić do unifikacji kultury sarmackiej, zlikwidowanie regionalizmów. Jednocześnie tak jak wcześniej ojciec, wspierał dążenia kolonizacyjne. „Sarmacja dla prestiżu swego a i dla rozwoju narodowej ekonomji” — pisał w roku 1938 Mikołaj — „potrzebuje kolonji zamorskich”. Dla realizacji tego planu w roku 1937 powołano Ligę Morską i Kolonialną. Liga prowadziła przygotowania do podporządkowania Sarmacji niektórych terytoriów. Najczęściej mówiono o Sułtanacie Precelkhandy i Wyspach Czerwonego Przylądka (dziś w składzie Wandystanu jako Wandea, Marks i Engels). Wielka Wojna Wirtualna zaczęła się od lokalnego konfliktu scholandzko–brugijskiego. Został on w Sarmacji przyjęty obojętnie. Wybitny poeta i malarz, Józef Kalinowski, pisał w liście do Precelkhandzkiego przyjaciela: „Wojny się nie obawiamy. Kraj nasz nie jest zaangażowanym, zachowuje neutralność, teraz mamy inne zadania, ważniejsze od wojowania”. Mikołaj bał się zająć zdecydowanego stanowiska, dlatego też nie zareagował, kiedy w listopadzie 1939 roku Scholandczycy wysadzili desant wojskowy na swojej części zdemilitaryzowanej wyspy Awara. Dopiero w lutym 1940 roku na sarmackiej części wylądowało 250 żołnierzy mających zabezpieczać sarmackie fabryki i obiekty strategiczne.14 lutego ambasador scholandzki wręczył Księciu notę, w której rząd Scholandii wzywa Mikołaja do wyrażenia zgody na przybycie kontyngentu wojskowego. „Wojna zagraża zarówno naszemu królestwu, jak i Sarmacji” — głosiła nota. „Scholandzki żołnierz będzie bronił niepodległości swego sojusznika jak własnej, czynnie pogłębiając obopólną współpracę”. Książę wahał się, jak odpowiedzieć. O ile jego doradcy cywilni byli skłonni się zgodzić, o tyle w Książęcych Siłach Zbrojnych zdecydowanie sprzeciwiono się pomysłom obcej inwazji. Marszałek polny Jarogniew Kościński tak wspomina swoje spotkanie z Księciem: „Młody Książę przyjął mnie po godzinie szesnastej, szukając porady. Padłem na kolana i tak wołałem — Najjaśniejszy Panie, nie pozwól na to by znów Scholandczyk zstąpił na naszą świętą ziemię”. 10 marca do Scholopolis wysłano odpowiedź odmowną. Jeszcze 28 marca do Grodziska przybył Scholandzki premier, który na wieczornym polowaniu, jakie odbyło się w lasach Poddębic, zapewniał Mikołaja o znakomitym stanie wzajemnych stosunków. 9 kwietnia o godzinie 5,12 strażników granicznych na przejściu Awara obudził gwar i wystrzały. To żołnierze 13 Królewskiej Dywizji Piechoty Zmotoryzowanej obalali szlaban na przejściu granicznym. Jednocześnie pancernik „Inselburg” ostrzelał nabrzeże awarskiego portu. Wielka Wojna Wirtualna, jak ją później nazywano, dotarła do Sarmacji. Na wieść o walkach na Awarze Książę Mikołaj wezwał do siebie ambasadora Scholandii. O godzinie 6,40 ambasador wręczył zdumionemu monarsze akt wypowiedzenia wojny. Jednocześnie oznajmił, że działania wojenne zostaną wstrzymane, o ile Mikołaj zgodzi się na wkroczenie do Sarmacji 50,000 żołnierzy scholandzkich. Oburzony monarcha kategorycznie odmówił. 10 kwietnia wojnę Sarmacji wypowiedział Dreamland. Tego dnia rozpoczęły się ataki lotnicze aliantów na sarmackie miasta i bazy wojskowe. Niebo nad Sarmacją zapłonęło. Oddajmy znów głos Józefowi Kalinowskiemu : „Kolor nieba zmienił się. W ciągu dnia, zamiast polnego błękitu, widzieliśmy nad sobą granat przybrudzony dymem z uszkodzonych samolotów i płonących budynków. Nocą zamiast gładkiej czerni, niebo rozbłyskiwało pomarańczowymi iskrami strzałów z broni maszynowej i czerwoną łuną pożarów”. Obrońcy Awary skapitulowali 16 kwietnia. Trzy dni wcześniej dreamlandczycy wyrzucili desant w połowie drogi między Acjo a Złotym Wybrzeżem, zaś Scholandczycy na półwyspie na północ od Korabu. Sarmacka Armia „Środek” została rozbita w sześciodniowej bitwie pod Wdowią Górą w dniach 15–21 kwietnia. Armia „Południe” została przez dremlandczyków rozdzielona śmiałym natarciem. Do 30 kwietnia zdławiono opór jej części nad Jeziorem Błękitnym. 3 maja padło Złote Wybrzeże, 4 maja skapitulował Korab. Widząc ogrom strat odniesionych w południowej części wyspy Książę Mikołaj zaczął paktować z wrogiem. 11 maja ogłoszono zawieszenie broni. Trzy dni później w Ferze podpisano traktat pokojowy. Południe Sarmacji od linii Korab–Krez weszło pod zarząd aliantów jako Terytorium Lazaria. Północ ze stolicą w Grodzisku pozostało formalnie niepodległe, jednak na jego terytorium wkroczyło 10 000 żołnierzy alianckich, armię zaś zmniejszono o 70% i pozbawiono lotnictwa i ciężkiej artylerii. Rozpoczął się okres czteroletniej okupacji. Okupacja scholandzko–dreamlandzka, mimo że zaledwie 4–letnia, spowodowała poważny uszczerbek w tkance żywotnej Narodu. Okupant rozpoczął wyzysk ziem sarmackich na dwóch płaszczyznach — gospodarczej i biologicznej. Płaszczyzna gospodarcza, było to przejęcie na własność firm scholandzkich i dreamlandzkich około 80% sarmackiego majątku narodowego. Zawarto długoletnie kontrakty na wydobycie sarmackich surowców naturalnych. W myśl tych umów 3 zysków pobierał okupant. Tysiące Sarmatów zmuszono do pracy za minimalne wynagrodzenie. W całym kraju do więzień zesłano 50 000 sarmackich patriotów–intelektualistów, byłych żołnierzy, artystów, społeczników. Wprowadzono reglamentację żywności, która doprowadziła do znacznego niedożywienia ubogich warstw ludności. Sarmatów podzielono na trzy kategorie: sojuszników, neutralnych i wrogów. Tylko ta pierwsza kasta, do której zaliczono kolaborantów, otrzymywała racje żywnościowe i wynagrodzenia umożliwiające godne życie. Sytuacja pozostałych grup była bardzo zła. Jednym z najbrutalniejszych przejawem działalności okupantów było utworzenie wiosną 1941 roku tzw. KL Morvenau. Na peryferiach małego morvańskiego miasteczka powstał cały zespół, gdzie umieszczono wiele tysięcy więźniów politycznych i narodowościowych. Został on w sporej czesci zniszczony tuż po wojnie, w związku z czym bardzo niewielo informacji dotrwało do naszych czasów. Tuż po wojnie władze nazywały KL Morvenau obozem zagłady, jednak informacje o masowej eksterminacji nigdy nie zostały ostatecznie potwierdzone — na pewno za to istniały krematoria, w których palono ciała zmarłych więźniów. Nie podlega dyskusji, że zginęło tam wielu Morvańczyków — końca wojny dożyło zaledwie 200 000 z pierwotnej liczby około 600 000 przetrzymywanych. Zachowały się szczątkowe świadectwa o głodowych racjach żywnościowych, ciężkiej pracy, niesprowokowanych rozstrzelaniach i zarazach. Pomiędzy ofiarami znajdowały się osoby znane — m.in. były Kanclerz Sarmacji Immanuel Inkaski, a także wielu Sarmatów wywiezionych do obozu z terenu całego kraju. Prawdopodobnie znajdowali się tam też uwięzieni opozycjoniści Scholandzcy. Łącznie ocenia się, że w obozie KL Morvenau i w jego okolicach zginęło z rąk scholandzkich lub zmarło z głodu i wycięczenia około 400 tysięcy osób. Ruch oporu zaczął działać jeszcze przed podpisaniem pokoju ferskiego. Towarzysze Wanda, Żenada i Krystyna, od wypuszczenia z twierdzy gniewskiej żyjący na uboczu krajowej polityki, reaktywowali Sarmacką Armię Ludową. Były Naczelny Wódz KSZ, marszałek Kościński, uszedł przed aresztowaniem w Góry Kocie i założył Wojskowy Związek Patriotyczny, monarchistyczną organizację zbrojną. Na terenie całego kraju dochodziło do incydentów zbrojnych. Przedstawiciele SAL i WZP brali udział w powołaniu Frontu Antyfaszystowskiego, zwanego również Osią Antyfaszystowską — międzynarodowego sojuszu państw walczących z Królestwami Sojuszniczymi, w skład którego oprócz Sarmatów weszły Solardia, Baridas, Brugia, Natania, Czerwony Przylądek i Precelkhanda. Powołanie Frontu na konferencji w Przystani (14–20 maja 1942 r.) było punktem zwrotnym w tej wojnie. Skoordynowanie wysiłku zbrojnego państw Frontu przeciw Scholandczykom i Dreamlandczykom było początkiem końca wirtualnych reżimów faszystowskich. Na przełomie 1942 i 1943 roku po przegraniu z siłami baridajsko–solardzkimi bitwy zarakackiej (13–17 grudnia 1942 r.) Scholandia i Dreamland przeszły do defensywy. Sarmację opuściła ponad połowa żołnierzy okupacyjnych niezbędnych Królestwom w walkach w innych częściach świata. Osłabienie okupantów wykorzystały SAL i WZP. Lewicowcy walczyli na południu kraju, WZP skoncentrowało wysiłki na formalnie niepodległej północy. Front Antyfaszystowski wspierał partyzantów zrzutami broni, amunicji i żywności. Do armii partyzanckich dołączało coraz więcej ludzi. W styczniu 1944 roku SAL zdobyła pierwszą dużą miejscowość — Gniew. Na początku marca komuniści wyzwolili Czekany. W kwietniu na stronę WZP przeszły siły zbrojne i porządkowe księcia Mikołaja. Scholandczycy i Dreamlandczycy znaleźli się w głębokiej defensywie. Do jesieni 1944 doszło do wyzwolenia całego kraju (27 lipiec wyzwolenie KL Morvenau, 29 sierpień — oswobodzenie Grodziska). SAL i WZP spotkały się na linii demarkacyjnej wyznaczającej dotąd granicę między terytorium Lazaria a formalnie niepodległą Sarmacją. Oba ugrupowania utworzyły rząd tymczasowy złożony w połowie z przedstawicieli WZP i SAL. W grudniu 1944 roku Scholandia i Dreamland wycofały wszystkie swoje oddziały z podbitych terenów. W Przystani odbył się drugi Kongres Frontu Antyfaszystowskiego. Starły się na nim dwie wizje przyszłości. Pierwsza, lansowana przez Brugię i Solardię, postulowała konieczność zakończenia wojny. Druga, wspierana przez Sarmację i Wyspy Czerwonego Przylądka, zakładała zbrojną inwazję na Dreamland i Scholandię i obalenie tamtejszych reżimów. Sarmaci przekonali Front do swych racji. Ponieważ w styczniu 1945 roku Dreamland zaprzestał działań wojennych i podpisał z Frontem pokój, całość wysiłku wojennego skierowano przeciw Scholandii. 1 marca siły inwazyjne wylądowały w trzech punktach tego kraju. W wszystkich krainach witali ich szczęśliwi mieszkańcy, mający dosyć zbrodniczego rządu faszystów. Dzięki pomocy wielu partyzantów, 3 kwietnia 1945 roku armia Sarmacka wkroczyła do Scholopolis, a nad zamkiem królewskim załopotały flagi Sarmacji, Baridasu, Solardii, Precelkhandy i Wolnej Scholandii. Tymczasem, już pod koniec lata na terenie Sarmacji działał Rząd Tymczasowy — kanclerzem był marszałek Jarogniew Kościński, w skład rząd weszli również członkowie SAL — towarzysz Wanda był w nim ministrem samorządu terytorialnego, a towarzysz Żenada ministrem finansów i gospodarki. Po wycofaniu się ostatnich sił Scholandzkich z terytorium Sarmacji, rząd ten zatwierdził Książe Mikołaj. Mimo jego widocznej nieudolności, nadal miał on poparcie wśród pewnych kręgów skrajnej prawicy, głównie RON — reaktywowanym po rozpadzie NFR. Pragnął on przypodobać się tym kręgom i przy ich poparciu przywrócić swoją faktyczną władzę, która przez działający rząd była znacznie ograniczona. Doprowadził on do podziału Samacji na dwie strefy, według wcześniejszego podziału okupacyjnego. Umocnił władzę na północy, kosztem oddania kontroli nad południem socjalistom. Powołali oni tam Tymczasową Sarmacką Republikę Rad, pozostającą formalnie w federacji z Księstwem na północy — teoretycznie władzę nad całością zachował Rząd Tymczasowy. Jednak to było za mało po zakończeniu wojny. Postanowiono wykorzystać tą sytuację. Zorganizowano rządową komisję śledczą, której zadaniem było wykrycie winnych porażki w pierwszej fazie wojny oraz ukaranie winnych kolaboracji z okupantami. Wyniki były zaskakujące — okazało się że głównymi winnymi byli Książę i kilka osób z jego najbliższego otoczenia. Lewica od razu zażądała jego abdykacji. Książę odmówił przyjęcia na siebie winy. Mimo swojej ogólnej niepopularności, zdołał zyskać poparcie większości kadry oficerskiej. Pragnął oprzeć się na monarchistach oraz skrajnych rojalistach, aby uzyskać pełnię władzy. Jednak jeden z tych filarów pękł, kiedy to przywódca Sarmackiego Frontu Monarchistycznego, premier i marszałek Jarogniew Kościnski, przekonany dowodami winy, zażądał od niego abdykacji i przeprowadzenia elekcji kolejnego monarchy. Mikołaj, czując zapadający się pod nim grunt, schwycił się ostatniej możliwości jaka mu pozostała — puczu. 12 marca 1946 r. żandarmeria KSZ wkroczyła do budynku, w którym obradował Rząd Tymczasowy. Wszyscy jego członkowie, wyjąwszy Kanclerza, zostali aresztowani. Książę nie ośmielił się podnieść ręki na bohatera narodowego, jakim był marszałek Kościński. Jednak tylko początkowo. Wkrótce potem, 29 kwietnia, zgodnie z dekretem Książęcym, został on, wraz z rodziną, wygnany z Księstwa. Udał się on na emigrację do Cyberii, gdzie pozostał do końca życia. Jednocześnie Książe wydał rozkaz egzekucji tow. Wandy. Nie wiedział, że wszyscy członkowie Rządu Tymczasowy dwie godziny wcześniej zostali uwolnieni przez bojowników SAL. To właśnie lewica wzięła na siebie opór przeciwko absolutystycznym zapędom Księcia. Cała południe przez cały czas pozostawało w rękach SAL. 3 maja miały miejsce olbrzymie protesty we wszystkich miastach kontrolowanych przez rojalistów. Wielu działaczy centrowych i umiarkowanie prawicowych także dotknęły represje, tak więc wstępowali oni do SAL. Nieudolne decyzje Księcia doprowadziły do wielu porażek KSZ. Wielu żołnierzy dezerterowało i przechodziło na stron rewolucjonistów. 10 września proklamowano Zjednoczony Komitet Robotniczy, czyli lewicowy rząd. Jego przewodniczącym został tow. Wanda. 13 września sytuacja wyglądała podobnie co podczas okupacji — rejony na południe od linii Krez–Korab były pod kontrolą SAL, na północ — w rękach książęcych. Ten ostatni musiał się zmagać ze znacznym oporem ludności sarmackiej, co robił przez wprowadzanie reform cofających Sarmację niemalże do epoki feudalizmu. Ostre represje, aresztowania, lub nawet masowe egzekucje wzmagały tylko opór ludności wobec reżimu. Zimowa ofensywa SAL (listopad–luty) zakończyła się spektakularnym zwycięstwem — oddziały KSZ kontrolowały już tylko rejon dawnej Kaspii. Tamtejsi chłopi, wychowani według niezmiennej od setek lat tradycji, wspierali reżim, co było powodem niepowodzeń ofensyw SAL, przeprowadzonych w marcu i maju 1947 r. Powodzenie rewolucji było niepewne, jako że swoją interwencję planowały już siły byłego Frontu Antyfaszystowskiego, którego członkowie mocno zaniepokojeni byli rozwojem rewolucji. 1 lipca otoczono Grodzisk. Jednak dopiero 25 lipca w Książęcej Marynarce Wojennej wybuchł bunt, zorganizowany przez Rady Żołnierskie marynarzy. Przy pomocy stoczniowców oraz bojowników Grodziskiej komórki SAL przejęli oni około 60% jednostek i wypłynęli z portu Grodziskiego. Dzięki tym jednostkom rewolucjoniści zablokowali ostatni kanał zaopatrzeniowy, którym docierała do KSZ zagraniczna pomoc — w powietrzu od dawna panowało Sarmackie Lotnictwo Ludowe, które zestrzeliło około 40 samolotów przerzucających zaopatrzenie do Poddębic. 12 sierpnia rozpoczął się ostateczny szturm na rojalistów. Oddziały SAL przebiły się w wielu miejscach, po czym otoczyły podzielone siły obrońców. Większość żołnierzy KSZ poddało się i dostało się do niewoli. 15 sierpnia SAL, po ostrych walkach, zdobyła Stare Miasto. Książe Mikołaj został schwytany i wyrokiem sądu wojennego tego samego dnia skazany na śmierć. Rozstrzelano go w pałacowych ogrodach, ciało spalono, a prochy wsypano do Narwi. Nazajutrz, 16 sierpnia 1947 proklamowano Sarmacką Republikę Socjalistyczną. Tydzień później ogłoszono nową konstytucję, która m.in. przywróciła trójpodział władz (zniesiony za Mikołaja) i zniosła szlachectwo. Komitet Ludowy (Rząd) zabrał się ostro do pracy. Zniesiono resztki feudalizmu, znacjonalizowano przemysł, wprowadzono nowy, obwodowy, podział terytorialny (m.in. podzielono Gellonię na dwa obwody, zlikwidowano niezależność terytorialną Kaspii, przyłączając większość jej terytoriów do obwodu Morvańskiego), skrócono dzień pracy do 8 godzin, rozpoczęto prace nad zelektryfikowaniem i ogólnym zmodernizowaniem wsi. Zdelegalizowano RON, oraz zakazano tworzenia partii i organizacji monarchistycznych oraz o programie skrajnie prawicowym. Do pierwszych wyborów, przeprowadzonych w styczniu 1948, ogólnie ocenianych jako wolne, przystąpiły cztery partie — Komunistyczna Partia Sarmacji, Socjaldemokracja Sarmacka, Ruch Demokratyczny i reprezentujący umiarkowaną prawicę Front Ludowy. Wyniki były przewidywalne — KPS 37%, SDS 28%, RD 11% FL 24%. Ważne były procenty, gdyż w stu osobowej Radzie Ludowej głosy przyznawano na zasadzie — ile procent, tyle miejsc. Komitety wyborcze oraz kwestie sporne co do przydziału miejsc rozwiązywał tzw. Komisarz Nadzwyczajny, czyli faktyczna głowa państwa. Był on wybierany w wyborach bezpośrednich. Tymczasowym Komisarzem Nadzwyczajnym był Bdzigost Nowak („Kom. Krystyna”), wybory w czerwcu 1948 r. wygrał w drugiej turze Donal O'Hancon, kandydat SDS, Morvańczyk. Wygrał głównie dzięki poparciu KPS, które było efektem umowy koalicyjnej. Nowy Komitet Ludowy, z I Komisarzem Mścisławem Koniecznym (Synem Leszka Koniecznego, dawnego przywódcy eseserów) kontynuował reformy. Wprowadzono gospodarkę centralnie planowaną, rozpoczęto kolektywizację rolnictwa i walkę o ostateczną likwidację bezrobocia. Rozpoczęto też operację „Gniew”, podczas której z terenów Sarmacji wysiedlono pod groźbą śmierci około 600 tys. mieszkańców pochodzenia Scholandzkiego — częściowo byli to potomkowie pierwszej fali osadnictwa z XIX wieku, reszta przybyła tu w czasie II Księstwa i podczas wojny. Dokonano też ostatecznego rozliczenia z kolaborantami — wielu stracono, inni powędrowali do obozów pracy. Wtedy dopiero przeciwko władzy socjalistycznej wystąpiły państwa Osi — głównie Natania i Brugia rozpoczęły ostre działania przeciwko Socjalistom. Doszło do paru potyczek sił morskich. W końcu Oś przeforsowała pełne embargo na SRS. Połączona flota rozpoczęła blokadę wybrzeża. Opór stawiała Sarmacka Marynarka Ludowa. Rozpoczęła się wojna. Flota Sarmacka nie potrafiła skutecznie stawić czoła potężniejszym przeciwnikom. Wkrótce (III 1949) doszło do lądowania wojsk przeciwnika na Awarze — zajęli ją Baridajczycy. Rozpoczęli oni także lądowania na głównej wyspie. Desant w rejonie Złotego Wybrzeża został co prawda rozbity, ale lądowania w pobliżu Grodziska, Krezu i Prawdy spowodowały cofanie się sił SAL. Wkrótce wojska Osi dotarły na linię prawda Krez–Korab, gdzie ofensywa zaczęła słabnąć. Południe w tym czasie nadal było kolebką sarmackiej lewicy, spontanicznie tworzyły się odziały bojowników którzy rozpoczęli walkę , w pewnym momencie wydzierając z rąk koalicjantów niemal całą Mirię. Jednak wysłanie przez nich dodatkowych wojsk spowodowało że komuniści musieli się cofnąć i ponownie zepchnięci zostali do defensywy. Po dwuletnich walkach, w których żadna ze stron nie mogła uzyskać przewagi, w związku z naciskami opinii publicznej w państwach Osi, podpisano rozejm w Morwieńcu (20 wrzesień 1951) który podzielił wzdłuż wyeksploatowanej już granicy Korab–Krez Sarmację na Księstwo (władzę objął siostrzeniec Mikołaja, Paweł I) i Republikę Socjalistyczną. Stolicą tej drugiej został Gniew. W ciągu kolejnych trzech pięcioletnich kadencji Rady Ludowej władzę nadal pełniła ta sama koalicja — trudno dociec czy kolejne wybory były wolne, jednak pewne jest to, że lewica cały czas miała dosyć wysokie poparcie. Było to skutkiem tego, że rządy KPS–SDS skupiały się przede wszystkim na rozwoju gospodarki i infrastruktury. Z czasem z władzy zaczęli wycofywać się tzw. ojcowie socjalizmu. Tow. Wanda, dotychczas przywódca KPS, wykazywał coraz miejsze zainteresowanie sprawami państwa — aktywnie za to uczestniczył w wysyłaniu pomocy bojownikom komunistycznym w innych v–państwach. W końcu sam opuścił terytorium Sarmacji i walczył na czele bojówek w Sułtanacie Precelkhandy, Baridasie a następnie w Leblandii. Tow. Żenada wycofał się z polityki, pozostał jednak przywódcą SAL, której poświęcił cały swój czas. Kom. Krystyna dotknięty rakiem płuc (nigdy nie wyrzekł się swoich ulubionych, baridajskich cygar) leżał przykuty do łóżka w szpitalu gniewskim. Władzę w partii w kraju zaczęli przejmować młodsi działacze. Dniem który zmienił wszystko był 3 maja 1963 r., tzw „czarny piątek”. Był to dzień powszechnej radości, jako święto pracy. Z tej okazji miało się odbyć, jak co roku, wiele parad i uroczystości, z których największą miało być połączenie partii KPS i SDS w Zjednoczoną Partię Pracy. Jednak radość uroczystości zostały zniweczone przez trzy wiadomości — tego dnia w szpitalu zmarł kom. Krystyna, zginął tragicznie także Tow. Żenada (podczas pokazu lotniczego samolot rozbił się na trybunie w której się znajdował) i zaginął patrol w górach Leblandii, prowadzony przez tow. Wandę. Najprawdopodobniej został on zabity przez siły cesarskie, choć nikt nigdy nie widział jego ciała, a meldunki Leblandzkie nie zawierają żadnych informacji na ten temat. W południowej Sarmacji ogłoszono żałobę narodową. Flagi opuszczono do 1/3 masztu i przyozdobiono kirem. W Gniewie przeprowadzono uroczysty pogrzeb wszystkich trzech ojców republiki. Zgodnie z wydanym następnie rozporządzeniem, zmieniono nazwę Gniewu na Żenadograd, Czekan na Krystynograd a Morwieńca na Wandograd. Rozpoczęła się nowa epoka sarmackiego socjalizmu. Sytuacja w kraju widocznie się pogorszyła po tym jak zabrakło dotychczasowych przewodników. Socjalizm sarmacki szybko zboczył w z wytyczonej ścieżki wandyzmu, kierując się w stronę chaosu. Wskrzeszony został upiór nietolerancji etnicznej — w 1965 r. miało miejsce głośne zabójstwo grupy Morvańczyków w osadzie Wełniane (w rejonie terytorium Złotego Wybrzeża) dokonana przez mieszkańców tejże wsi, najprawdopodobniej sprowokowana przez władze. Rozpoczęła się także nagonka na wszystkich będących w jakikolwiek spokrewnionych ze Scholandczykami. Rozpoczęto ostateczną likwidację istniejących prywatnych zakładów przemysłowych (tych zatrudniających poniżej 30 pracowników) oraz przymusową kolektywizację. Zaczęły się prześladowania wszelkich przejawów religii (dotychczas była ona oddzielona od państwa, lecz tolerowana). Spowodowało to opór robotników oraz chłopów, którzy przystąpili do organizacji związków zawodowych. ZPP szybko traciła poparcie. W kolejnych wyborach, w styczniu 1968 r. według odnalezionych danych, ZPP otrzymała zaledwie 12% głosów, RD 34% a FL 54%. Wybory sfałszowano — do publicznej wiadomości podano jakoby partia rządząca otrzymała 82% poparcia, RD 10% a FL tylko 8%. Wywołało to falę protestów, zorganizowanych przez partie opozycyjne i związki zawodowe. Komitet Ludowy pod przewodnictwem Zenona Krzesmyka, miryjskiego działacza ZPP, podjął decyzję o użyciu armii. SAL wmaszerowała do miast i krwawo stłumiła zamieszki. Zdelegalizowano FL, RD i związki zawodowe, a wielu działaczy inteligenckich i robotniczych aresztowano. Większość trafiła na roboty do obozów pracy umiejscowionych na dzierżawionej od Sułtanatu Precelkhandy wyspie Engels III. Nie mieli oni tam żadnego kontaktu z ojczyzną. Opozycja zmieniła taktykę. Na tajnym spotkaniu w komunistycznej czesci Korabia, w marcu 1968 roku, podjęto decyzję o powołaniu sił zbrojnych i obaleniu komunistów w drodze powstania. Broń zbierano już od pewnego czasu, przemycając ją z Północy. Dawna soldateska KSZ formowała grupy konspiracyjne i nawiązywała kontakty z niezadowolonymi żołnierzami SAL. Dowódcą powstania wyznaczono Mariana Czarneckiego, hrabiego pozbawionego przez komunistów tytułu, na przełomie lat 50 i 60 więzionego w twierdzy Gniewskiej. 22 października 1968 roku o godzinie 17 wybiła godzina walki. W kilkunastu miastach i wsiach Sarmacji powstańcy zaatakowali oddziały SAL, a KSZ przekroczyła granice. Zenon Krzesmyk przeforsował wprowadzenie stanu wyjątkowego. Pewny siebie, uważał że powstanie zostanie szybko stłumione, a wróg odparty. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że niezadowolenie społeczne jest tak wielkie. W całym kraju jednostki SAL przechodziły na stronę powstańców. Do końca października padł Gniew i Złote Wybrzeże, insurgenci przejęli też kontrolę nad ponad połową stolicy. 12 i 13 listopada SAL rozbiła wojska powstańcze w bitwie pod Acjo, ale w tym samym czasie w Gellonii skapitulowały ostatnie oddziały rządowe. 16 listopada cztery kolumny Książęcych Sił Zbrojnych zdobyły Wandowice, wzorcowe miasto zbudowane przez komunistów na bazie dawnej wioski osadników scholandzkich. Żołnierzy wsparła piąta kolumna zbuntowanych urzędników i milicjantów komunistycznych, która ułatwiła im zdobycie najważniejszych punktów miasta. Przerażeni rozwojem sytuacji przywódcy SRS ewakuowali się z oblężonego Gniewu do nadmorskiego Trzyczaszkowa i tam przygotowali silne stanowiska obronne. Na początku grudnia duże straty zadała powstańcom operująca w głębi kraju armia marszałka Winnickiego, okrutnego przywódcy sił specjalnych, która odparła atak na Morwieniec i odbiła Gniew. Był to jednak łabędzi śpiew komunistów. Odcięta od zaopatrzenia armia Winnickiego skapitulowała w połowie stycznia, a dowódca z gronem kilkunastu oficerów zbiegł do Trzyczaszkowa, jedynego większego miasta, które pozostało w rękach komunistów. 26 stycznia 1969 r. elita państwa socjalistycznego ewakuowała się na Wyspy Czerwonego Przylądka. 29 stycznia do miasta wkroczyły oddziały KSZ. Ostatnie oddziały partyzantki rozbito do końca 1972 r. 4 lutego 1969 Sarmacka Republika Socjalistyczna została anektowana do Księstwa. Rozpoczął się nowy etap historii wyspy... Kategoria:Historia fikcyjno-wirtualna Kategoria:Sarmacja